


It All Started With A Drink

by Cjune8



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjune8/pseuds/Cjune8
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi go out to a bar in order to sate their bordem. little did they know that a single little raven haired boy was drugged ? will Hisoka be able to hold back ?I own no characters. Though I didn't wish I did lol. Tell me hwta you though should I continue with the story plot.?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters. Though I didn't wish I did lol. Tell me hwta you though should I continue with the story plot.?

The smogy loud atmosphere only seemed to bore me further as I snapped a picture of an annoyed Illumi before he returned to his phone. 

"Why did you bring me here again." I sighed sipping my whiskey on the rocks. "Its so utterly boring, yes?" 

I stated looking back to his blank eyes next to me. His smooth black hair cascading along his plain black sweater. Slightly framing his pale smooth and dully blank features. 

"It is something to do as you asked." He replied simply. "I fail to see what the problem is here." His head cocked slightly. 

Sighing again as another slutry song filled the room, I glanced behind me to the sea of body grinding on one another. 'This is so tasteless.' 

"Illumi! What are you doing you?" Asked the white haired boy in a surprised tone. 

"Hmm, Killu, shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Came the bored response. 

"I'm here because I'm aloud! I'm 18 now, so I can be in here if I want." He insisted and he squirmed under his brothers gaze fidgeting with his blue dress shirt. 

"Here kid." Came a bored voice as Killua got a gin and tonic. 

"Thanks," he said barely audible as another song blasted even dirtier than the last. 

Illumi stared at him without a word , his gaze seemingly rooting him to the spot. 

"What are you looking at ? " he demanded harshly. 

"How much have you had to drink there Killua?" I finally purred bringing the deep blue eyes to me. 

"Its you!" Yelled the drunken boy with small sunglasses as he walked behind the younger pointing in my direct.

"Hmm, it's me." I agreed amused by his stumbling. 

I watched as he vanished only to reappear with the Kurta looking slightly buzzed though not nearly as drunk as the other two. He was whispering quickly pointing me and Illumi as if we were so sort of side show. 

"Killu, you look a bit drunk. I think maybe you shouldn't drink that one." Illumi dully stated watching the white haired boy struggle to sit at the bar beside him.

I chuckled resulting in a glare from Killua and a look from Illumi who seemed to be just as entertained by the trio as I was. Leorio and Kurapika also joining us at the bar. 

"If you think he's drunk-" leorio hiccuped drunkenly "you should see Gon" 

The blonde next to him seemed to chuckle softly and pat Killua on his shoulder as he demanded he wasn't drunk. "If not, why are you sitting with the two people you say you hate the most." 

"I'm hurt , Killu." Illumi said feigning hurt. "You hate me?" 

"Shut up, no one honestly likes either of you." He stated leaning on the bar not looking in the mood to proceed with the argument. 

"Ahw, how sweet," I cooed leaning on the bar watching him. " you want to sit with your big brother cause you don't feel good." 

The only response I got in return was a glared and the two others laughing. Frowning from the lack of response I sat back to focus on brown liquid in my own glass. 

'Well that was the least enjoyable thing I've done tonight.' I sighed signaling for another as the bar tender looked my way. 

My attention was brought back to the loud slurred singing that bounded to where the white haired boy sat.

"Daddy, daddy! Won't you be my daddy!" Gon yelled happily ,almost knocking killua off the bar stool , as he stood on the ledge under the bar. "Rain on me!" The giggling from leorio and Kurapika seemed to bring Gon even more enthusiasm as he continued. "I don be wet make me wetter, be my daddy. Daddy!" 

Illumi throughly annoyed by the loudness and dirty lyrics cleared his throat bring the raven haired head to shot his way. His wide hazel , glassy eyes looking at him as if he'd grown a second head causing a light laugh to spil from my lips. 

'This might actually turn out to be interesting' I thought happily watching the smaller boy excitedly great him ignoring his white haired friends grumbled protest. 

"Illumi! Hi!" He stated overly excited eyes shooting to myself. 

"Well hello little Gon," I moaned to rile the smaller one. The response that followed was not one I had expected . 

"HISOKA!" He cheered happily before running and wrapping his arms around my waste. "I never thought I'd see you again!" He continued . 

This action seemed to shock more than myself as the other trio looked in horror until the white haired boy jumped down blushing. 

"Gon! What are you doing! That is Hisoka!" He demanded trying to pry the form from around my waist. "Get away from him, now! Guys help me!" 

His friends seemed too stunned by the action let alone Gon seemingly to refuse to let go. "Ahw, I'm not hurting him! I am just saying hello!" He whined in protest before looking up at my shocked face. "Hellllllloooo , Hisoka." He drawled before looking at his little friend "See, plus he smells better than this stinky place." 

Finally letting go he grabbed my drink I had momentarily forgotten about and downed it before grimacing. 

"Ehw, I don thin that was mine." He whined again and causing Illumi, who had been quiet up until now, to laugh. 

"That would be because it wasn't." He stated dryly. 

"Ah! That was Hisoka's!" Leorio struggled to get out watching Gon scrunch his nose at the whiskey. "You just swapped spit with him" he continued as he fell from his spot laughing loudly. 

"Yes," I grumbled slightly "that was mine though I-" 

"Oh I love this song!" Gon interjected "don wanna lose my pride , but imma fuck me up a bitch!" He yelled swinging the poor white haird boy looking as if the he were going to puke any moment. 

"Gon!" The more sober of the three yelled grabbing his shoulder. "Maybe you should sit down a minute. You're gonna make Killua sick." 

Dumbfounded he looked from the blonde to Killua. "I don't wanna sit!" He exclaimed as if he had just got told he couldn't have the last bit of chocolate. 

"Hmm I think you may have actually made a good choice coming here." I told the black head next to me eyeing as the white haired boy grabbed on to his wasit to keep from falling over. 

In response , he glared clearly not as amused by the situation as I. 

"There's not place to sit" Gon continued to whine before eyeing the seat opposit to me. "Never mind!" He exclained and bounded to the spot smiling at me once again "hi Hisoka!" 

I laughed fully looking to the tender for another drink. "You are throughly enjoying this I see." Illumi stated after watching the white haired boy next to him down his third or fourth gin since sitting here. 

"Its indeed interesting." 

"Hisoka! Do you like Redbull and rum?" Gons excited voice chirped next me. "Its so good! Try it " he said pushing the glass to me. "I got it cause of a song I hea- I'm gonna get them put on! Hold on!" He stated as he wobbly stood to head to the dj but stopped. "Dont leave k!" He yelled before he bounded to the booth. 

"Dont you touch him, clown!" The pale boy demanded around Illumi. 

"For once, he's done nothing ,Killu. Gon is the one demanding he stay put." The raven haired responded. Knowing Illumi so enjoyed the displeasure it's caused the boy I saw the perfect chance to add.

"Mmm, and his rum and redbull is quite tasty." I moaned licking the glass when the white head and I locked eyes. 

"He didn't shar-" 

"Ah! I told you it was good! See!" Gon said when he got close enough with a drunken laugh. "They're gonna play the song next!" 

Gon took his glass back and threw his head back spilling some down his chin. "I couldn't remember the name so I said one that made me think of you!" He said proudly. 

"Huh!" Came the bewildered response. "You do not think of Hisoka! That's just the alcohol taking!" The younger Zoldyck insisted. 

His brother silently watched the exchange as Gon insisted he couldn't tell him what he thought of.

As the two began to argue the dj's deep voice came through the speakers smoothly. "Alright ladies and gents! This next song goes out to a Mr. Hisoka from Gon!" He finished as a upbeat bassy song filled the small place. 

"See! See!" Gon exclaimed bouncing while singing along to the course "no escaping when I start. When I'm in I own you're heart there no way - ring the alarm! " he stumbled slightly before yelling "I'm here for your entertainment!" Throwing his head to my shoulder laughing hysterically. 

"How does this song make you think of Hisoka?" Illumi intoned cutting of his brothers angry fussing over him saying the song was to me and he shouldn't lay on a pervert. 

"Huh, oh cause." He said happily hugging my arm with one arm while pointing at me with his other. "You cant escape when he starts. You die. But" he hiccuped and looked at me " he does it in a way to entertain with his awesome trick!" 

His response made the older Zoldyck do something I hadn't seen in all the years I've known him. He genuinely smiled and laughed heavily. "Is that so?" 

Gon let go of my arm waving for another drink. "Yes, duh. He is the greatest magician." 

"Hmm, yes I see. " He said looking to me.

"What have you done to Gon!" Killua demanded. "He doesn't like you! I know it!" He finished pointing at me angrily.

"Calm down. Gon is having fun." The kurta spoke up "he probably won't even remember any of this in the morning."

"No, I don't think so." Illumi added. "You should eat something and stop drinking Killu. You'll regret it in the morning." 

"Ahw, big brother to the recuse." I chuckled before Gon's words caught my attention.

"Ahw thanks! I appreciate the drink! But I don't want to leave right now!" He was saying to a tall man with short shaggy blonde hair. 

"Well you want to play the entertainment right?" He asked as he grabbed onto Gon's arm tugging. "We can go play some games of our own."

"Hmm ok-" 

I placed a hand on Gon's stomach in a possessive manner and growling "He'll be staying with me actually." Earning a glance from the hazel eyes and throwing a joker card at the man slicing his face unknownto Gon I added. "I'll be teaching you my awesome magic tricks." 

Satisfied at the retreating back I looked down to gon.

"Oh wow! Really! I'm gonna stay here mist- huh where'd he go?" Gon asked in a small voice. 

"Why would you go with someone you don't know , idoit!" The white head demanded leaning on Illumi to keep his balance. "If not for Hisoka what would you have done. And don't drin-"

He started but it was too late as the drink the man had given Gon was downed. "Huh, why not?" He whined in response. 

"I do agree what if it were poisoned dumb dumb." The now very drunk leorio yelled. 

"Anyway, Hisoka, you mean you're gonna teach me really?" He slurred. 

I sipped my drink glancing back to the obnoxious bouncing ball on energy. "Yes, I can. Though it probably was not smart to drink a drink you didn't get from the bar tender, my little fruit." I scolded disapprovingly. 

"Ahww." He whined before leaning on the bar sadly before noticing the stack of cards residing in my hands. Snatching the cards looking as if they were the most amazing things he'd ever saw. "They're really just cards. Plain cards." He mumbled as he flexed them in his grasp. 

"Thanks, I guess , Hisoka." The white haired boy said as he sipped the water Illumi had ordered him. "Least you scare people away well enough. " he finished miseribly leaning on to Illumi again looking as if he had no interest in moving. 

"Hmm, careful now. I may just take that as a compliment." I teased as a smirk adorned my face. The half-hearted middle finger was my only response. 

"It seems as though you should have listened when I told you to stop drinking an hour ago." Illumi dryly stated as killua groaned and rubbed his face into illumi's arm. 

"This is why you pace yourselves." I added with a chuckle looking at the buzzed blonde and the other two very drunk and miserable boys. 

"I tried to warn them." Kurapika said dully. Looking disapproving at them before sipping the same beer he arrived with. 

"These cards feel soooooo good!" Gon exclaimed bring the more sober occupants to look at him. 

He had four cards in his hands as he rubbed them on his face. "So smooth." He added with a moan. 

"I'm thinking that guy did indeed spike the drink , Hisoka." Illumi said which brought the cat eyed boy to attention. 

"What did you do Hisoka!" He tried to demand but struggled sufficiently to complete the simple sentence. 

"Hisoka, I get it-" Gon stated grabbing my bicep be for stopping looking at it a moment. "Your arms so big ,Hisoka. " he said forgetting his earlier statement. I tensed slightly looking to Illumi for some help. 

"It might have been some kind of sex drug." He said simply watching Gon rub his face on my arm as if it were a furry animal. 

"I admit , though its out of character for myself, this is a bit unfair." I heaved a sigh trying to pry the face and hands away from my person. 

"Hisoka..." Gon whined. "Teach me tricksss"

"Gon, stop. I think we should leave." Killua said as attempting to stand. 

"Oh," Illumi watched the struggled as he made his way to Gon. " and how do you plan to get home, Killu?" He stated in his hollow voice. 

'Hmm to anyone else I'm sure that would seem like a caring jester.' I thought with a chuckle looking back down to where Gon refused to be torn away. 'But it was a silent order that he would not be leaving his dear brother anytime this evening.'

"Gon, let go come on!" The white haired demanded trying and failing to remove him. "Let go home" he whined again as Gon shook him off sticking his tongue out. 

"No!" He said harshly. "I wanna stay with Hisoka..." 

"No, he don't want you to come o-"

"Yea-ahun! Right Hisoka!" He said looking up at me. 

"Hmm" was my only response watching as he reached for my face. 

When his small ,still childlike, hands rubbed my face, "oh you're skins so nice. Mmm" he said and licked his lips.

"Gon stop you sound like Hisoka! Lets go." Killua squeaked when he almost fell only to be caught by Illumi. 

"Noooo" he whined squeezing my face uncomfortably. "Tell him let me stay Kurapika!" 

By now , most of the occupants surrounding out area were staring at the scene. 

"Well, killua maybe just let Gon stay here until he calms down. He's making a scene." The kurta spoke up as he helped the now half asleep drunkard off the stool. "I'm gonna take him home. If not he'd be sleeping here for the night." 

"We will all go now." Illumi spoke holding the younger Zoldyck. 

"Ahh, n-" Gon began to protest. 

"Myself and Hisoka will accompany you to where you are staying. Only should we leave right now." Illumi smoothly interjected ignoring all protest from the body that he held upright. 

"Ok! What we waiting for!" Gon demanded and haphazardly fell off the stool.

"Careful my little fruit. " I said grabbing a hold before he fell fully. 

"Mmm Hisoka, carry me, pleassssee" he whined while grabbing onto my t-shirt. 

"Gon you can walk!" Killua drunkenly demanded. " I gotta walk then so-" he began before his brother picked him up bridal style and began to walk out the door. 

"Ahw," Gon whined then nuzzled in to my chest. 

'Well this is rather annoying knowing I'll get nothing out of it other than a headache.' I sighed and paid both Illumi and my tab. 

"OK, dear Gon. Only for you ok." I stated to appease the boy in my arms. 

Walking into the cool night air seemed to help the tension I felt in my head. I looked at the dull lights up above and let out a sigh. "This is gonna be a long night." 

"Over here." Illumi called boredly. He stood there with a taxi waiting until I began walking towards them. Then swiftly got in with the still protesting Killua in his arms. Climbing in next to him. I dully noted illumi demand the younger to tell them the hotel they were staying at. 

After the address was put in the GPS and the taxi headed to the hotel , killua had changed from loud protests to happy comfortable sounds as Illumi rubbed his head uninterested. Then looked to me. 

"You know this is your fault, right" I stated as I felt Gon rub fuller on to my chest with a happy mew. 

"Well, isn't it what you always wanted? Gon all over you and willing?"

"No, I definitely refuse to take anything from someone incoherent." I stated pointedly , offended he would even suggest a thing. 

"Hmm. No I suppose you'd rather take it while they fight back, correct." He jabbed back as we pulled to the hotel. 

Illumi paid the cab fair while the man watched us exit with the two boys with weary eyes. 

Gon had now wrapped his whole body around mine as if he were a koala bear cub, rubbing his face in my neck praising my cologne to the high gods. I sighed even more heavily. 

'Headache and blue balls. How distasteful' 

"Which room Killu? And where are the keys." Illumi demanded while still carrying the now half asleep boy. 

He fumbled slightly as he pulled out the key mumbling "88, to the right". Then grabbed around his neck tiredly as Illumi , effortlessly, readjusted his smaller frame to stop him from falling. 

'Killia has grown quite alot compared to Gon though he still doesn't come close to Illumi's height. While Gon,' I thought looking down to the nuzzling boy. 'He hasn't really grown at all. Still has most the same childish features only slightly taller... I wonder if it's due to the lose if his nen...' I mused until we walked into a small two bed room.

The room was a bit on the dingy side of the hotels available in yorknew but decent enough. The walls were red with green accents, a large glass door filtered in the moonlight. There was a small bath room to the left when you enter the room. On the right sat a decent sized TV along with a mini fridge beside it. While to the left sat two queen sized beds. 

Illumi humed as he laid down, a now passed out Killua, then began to undress him down to his plain silk boxers. Then he tucked him in while I sat down on the opposite bed. 

"How do you keep your skin so smooth. It's sooooo nice" Gon slurred loudly rubbing my chest where the shirt he been pulled down. 

"Whatever he gave him has kinda turned him into a mini you, Hisoka." The bored tone drawled from the bathroom. 

"Oh shut it." I grumbled looking down as Gon called my name in excitement. 

"Hisoka, you don't have makeup on and your hairs down!" He said twisting my hair in-between his fingers. "You look so cute this way." He then pouted slightly. 

My narrow eyes watched as he marvled over my hair before I asked. "Then why so pouty , little Gon?"

"I just like it when it sticks up too. Now I don't know which one I like more" he whined again crossing his arms. "You'll have to show me your hair up now so I can decide, ok." 

Illumi chuckled returning to the room now watching the scene unfold. "Yes, indeed. Follow as you're instructed." 

I glared at him until Gon wildly scrambled in my lap causing me to still.

"What is it you're doing, Gon. All this moving is turning me on." I stated with a pout of my own , knowing full well I wouldn't be getting any kind if satisfaction from this. 

Pulling the deck if cards free from his pocket he grabbed my hand placing them inside. "Will you teach me a trick now?" He said with a slight yawn. 

I sighed . "How about another time. It's quite late." Looking at the clock that read 12:51 am. "You need some sleep to fully learn , afterall."

He pouted for a moment looking to the red blanket we sat on. "Fine but only if you sleep in the bed with me!" He said with murky hazel eyes looking into my gold. 

"My, my , Gon..." I tsked. "At least take me on a date frist." I chuckled thinking this would be the end of it. 

"Fine, I'll take you out tomorrow okay. So lay down now ,k." He stated leaving no room for arguments.

Dumbfounded I watched as he maneuvered the covers and crawled under. After he settled a little further down he looked at me expectingly. 

I looked at Illumi for help who intern shrugged. "We may as well get comfortable. I'm staying cause I know Killu is going to be very unhappy I'm the morning. I would very much like to be able to say I told you so." He finished as he climbed in the bed next to the sleeping form which inturn drew closer to the warmth with a relaxed sigh. 

"Come on please." Gon demanded bring my attention back to him. 

"Alright, I suppose." I sighed standing to take my shoes and shirt of then groaned at the thought of being stuck sleeping in jeans. 

Walking around to the empty side of bed, I watched as the little figure pat the bed once more with enthusiasm, before sliding in. 

"Yay! Sleep over!" Gon said excitedly pulling himself closer to me. "We can stay up all night and tell scary stories. Ooo, or you can tell me about your best fight you've ever had, " he paused to yawn again before laying his head on my bare chest. He rubbed small circles my chest tiredly. " or maybe about a great adventure you've went on, or -" he yawned again snuggling into my chest some more. 

"Sleep for now , my little fruit." I cooed. "If you still want to know in the morning , we'll talk." 

"We talk on our date too... thats what you do..." he trailed off before soft snores filled the room. 

I sighed heavily in aggravation glaring at the ceiling. 

"So a date tomorrow, huh?" Illumi laughed quietly. "I'm excited to see how this plays out." 

"You know as well as I, it wont." I stated dryly "he'll wake up crazed to find me here . Demand we leave and that will be that." 

"Hmm. He can't really be angry when he is on top of you." He stated blankly pointing to the drooling face on my chest. "Though either option ; be it the date you go on or the fight that will ensue," he said turning off the light in the middle of the two beds. "I'll be throughly entertained." 

"Hmm, and how so?" 

"Because , Hisoka Morow on a date, that's something I've never seen before. Not to add the anger and frustration Killua will have when his friend whom he secretly loves goes on a date with the one he hates most." He laughed to the image he had portrayed. 

"Mm, least big brother will be there for him, am I right." I said only to receive and sharp poke of a needle. " oo how you hurt me is such a turn on, dear Illumi." To which I received a grunt followed by another sharp stab in my arm. 

'Well, oh well. Hes right either way this will prove to be quite entertaining.' Were the last thought I had before drifting to sleep.


	2. A date with who ?

The soft sunlight drifting over my face made me moan in discomfort and rub my face to the firm, warm pillow I was laying on. 

The warm scent mixed of crushed cedar, musky amber, sandalwood and sage dulled my senses nullify the harsh pain in my head. I sighed happily mulling over the fuzzy dream I had. 

I chuckled to myself despite the pain. 

"Killua," I mumbled quietly still not opening my eyes to the bright light. "Killua, I had the strangest dream about your brother and Hisoka..." I trailed of laughing slightly with a wince. 

I opened my eyes slowly to see blank, dark eyes looking into my own. Slightly dumbfounded I stared into that pale blank face before muffled gagging sounded in the distance. 

"Oh, do tell what it was about." Killua's brother stated dully leaning over in my personal space.

The rumbling chuckle resignated beneath my cheek caused me to look to what I thought was the firm pillow only to see lethal, chiseled, sleek muscles hidden by smooth pale skin. My eyes slowly slid up the bare chest littered with barely there scars, to a prominent Adam's apple , to the strong stubbled jaw line to plum lips -pulled back into a smirk- to deadly gleaming gold eyes. Mind refusing to understand just what was going on I stared blankly. 

The gagging stopped replaced with the loud flushing of the toilet before the door swung open again. The action finally caused me to rip my gaze from those deadly eyes, looking upon a disheveled and miserable looking Killua. 

"I'm never drinking again..." he whined. "Ever..."

Unable to stop I responded. "You said that last time, you know. The time before that too and one before that ..." 

"Oh can it, Gon!" He glared before looking to how Illumi was hovering half bent over the bed where I still laid half splayed on Hisoka's chest. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked uneasy. 

"No, Gon , here was just telling you the strange dream he had about Hisoka and myself." Came the bored tone as he returned to full height. 

"Indeed there , sweet Gon." The moan rattled my chest - still firmly laid on Hisoka. "Do tell what this dream was." 

I stiffened unsure what my next action would be. 'So was that a dream or .. ' I gulped nervously before looking back to those golden eyes. 'Did I really demand ... he stay and agree to ... a ...' my face felt like a fire had taken residence permitly. 'Worse still I litterly hung onto him demanding he stay...' last night memories, though hazy, only some bits clear I knew now it was not a dream. The proof was underneath me daring my senses to deny it.

"It wasn't a dream." I said finally still staring at Hisoka. 

"Exactly, you idiot!" Killua - seemly recovered somewhat - yelled trying to push past his brother . "Damnit, you hung onto that Clown like he never tried to kill you! Saying 'oh, Hisoka, teach me your tricks' or 'Hisoka your skin so nice oooo'. Tch! You didn't even act like the pain he'd caused you all these years-" Killua mimicked while making stupid faces flailing his arms. 

"If I do recall, " Hisoka's deep voice cut in. "Which I do,quite vividly, you were also hanging on to big brother Illu too. Even cuddled to him last night." He poked the nerve, causing the the brash younger to flair up until his face paled again.

"Honestly, Killu , do go back to the bathroom." Illumi said clearly not impressed by the choked noise. Killua glared before rushing to the bathroom with a hand to his mouth. 

"I- I... " I stuttered looking down to the chest I layed on. Then struggled to sit up feeling the rest of my body heat up with my face. "Hisoka, I'm sorry. I-i-" 

Moaning he grabbed me around my waist, harshly bringing my face mere inches from his our nose touching. "Don't go shy on me now. That blush is doing more to me than I think you're ready for." He purred. 

I stared at him stupidly embrassment getting the better of every other emotion in me. "Did I... really..." I gulped and licked my lips unconsciousnessly. Golden eyes followed the action. "Did I really say date... with uh, you and me?or was that a dream..." 

His eyes gleamed full of mirth. 'I wouldnt... no... I wouldn't do that...' 

"You did, Gon. So cutely, how could I ever refuse." He said throughly amused. "Though, little one, I will be take you on that date. I'm not fund of being a submissive." He chuckled at his own words.

"B-b-but he was drunk! It's better you don't go, Gon!" The white haired, cat-eyed boy demanded "we have plans tonight anyway!" 

"Hm , Killu, " Illumi said. "I very much would like to see them go out on a date. It was , afterall , Gon's idea." 

"He is not goin- get your hands off him, pervert!" He continued angrily as he rushed to put distance between Hisoka and I. Hisoka in turn tightened his grasp to keep me in place. "Let go damni-" he demanded before a now less impassive Illumi hauled him over his shoulder. 

"No, you fail to realize- I wasn't giving you the choice." He told Killua as he walked to the other bed throwing him down. "You'll stay with me while they enjoy their evening. " 

Killua yelled something in response but I just stared at Hisoka's flat hair and pale features. 'Why would I have came up with the idea... was I really that drunk... ' I thought still openly staring at Hisoka's features not seeming to notice that he was talking. 'I ... I'm not even sure I'm actually into guys... I just recently started to think I might be into guys... ' my blush seemed to darken further remembering not long ago my mind did indeed go to very uncharted territory... to thoughts of the one who's lap I was planted firmly to.

"Staring , as flattering as it may be, is quite rude." Hisoka's bored voice stated with a poke to my forehead. "Especially, when I've been speaking to you." The narrowed eyes seemed amused yet irritated by the action. 

"No , no!" I demanded louder than I meant to - struggling slightly. " I wasn't ! I mean I did- ah!" With that I fell off the bed head first. 

"Gon!" Killua yelled while attempting to get out of Illumi's hold. "Are you ok?" The screeching sound combined with the harsh collision to the floor reminding me that I was hungover. 

"Hmm, could've just slide off me, ya know." Cooed the now utterly amused magician as his deep throaty laughter filled the air. 

'I... I've never heard Hisoka laugh so fully...it's so ...sex- ' I shook my head standing up quickly. 'Stop acting like a school girl with a crush!' I mentally scolded with a glare.

"No need to be so unhappy, little fruit." He said watching me closely as if I were some comedy skit. "I am simply saying will 8 pm be a good time to take you out ,then." 

"I-uh," 

"Gon don't you dare! Say no-oh-" Killua was saying before Illumi shoved the tussle head into the thick red covers. 

I licked my lips watching the scene silently. 'Part of me wants to say no... but I really want to know what Hisoka is like ... I just...' 

"O-ok, 8 works fine." I said quietly before turning to the redhead. His golden eyes seemed slightly shocked as his mouth formed a small 'o'. "Uh, I, what should I wear...?" I trailed off feeling my nerves eat away when his overly confident smirk fell back in place on his lips. 

He seemed to think it over slightly. He looked to Killua's continued muffled protests before returning his heated gaze to me. The curve of his lips only made me watch them closely. 'I wonder what it feels like to kiss som-' 

"Dress comfortably, my little one." He purred as he stood up walking towards me. I backed up not sure what he was doing.   
His face inched closer ,... closer... and closer and I felt the back of my knees hit the bed. He leaned forward slightly our faces now only inches a part. Soft, warm breathes brushed over my heated face almost to my lips. 

'Is he gonna... all it'd take is a slight turn of my head...' my hazel eyes started to close slightly. 

"No need to be too fancy, am I right?" He breathed. Then just as quickly as he was there -he stood back, holding the shirt he had picked up from the bed. "Oh, dear gon, you're really are too cute sometimes." 

I watched as the taught muscles disappeared in to the thin fabric of his shirt not quite understanding what just happened. "What?" I murmured quietly. 

"Well, then." He said staring down at me with a look of pure satisfaction. "We'll bid you farewell until this evening ,hmm." 

"Hmm, yes seems a good idea since it's almost 3 now." Came the stoic voice while Illumi released the struggling figure on the bed. " I'll pick you up then as well , Killu." 

"No way, asshole!" The cat-eyed teen yelled as he launched a pillow at the closing door. 

It's 3 already how long were we asleep. ' I thought idlely. 

"Why would you agree to that , Gon! Do you have a death wish?!" He demanded fiercely. "What were you thinking? Idiot!" Killua continued on his tantrum.

But I faced my own inner thoughts as my eyes slide to the open blinds of the window. 

'I'm... going on a date... an actual date with... Hisoka... ' I blushed at my stupid actions while he retrieved his shirt. 'I really thought he... I thought we would ... God! Why would I think he were going to kiss me. Is it just because that's what I want ... did I make it all up in my mind... ' my mind continued constantly replaying the situation in my head over and over while I laid back down. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Killua demanded yanking me towards him. 

"Heh, yeah. I'm just still kinda tired..." I told him honestly. 

"You shouldn't have ever agreed to that Gon what is wrong with you?" 

"Well," I said releasing his hold on my shirt. Honestly what could I tell him? Tell him that I have thoughts about him while in the steamy long showers. Or the thoughts if we ever see a dirty scene in a movie ...

My stomach growled loudly. Thankful for the distraction, "How about we go get some food instead of arguing about this" I said sheepishly. 

The silence stretched as he watched me a moment. The air was thick super tense.

"Fine. But this ain't over!" He said finally. I relaxed a bit. "We will be getting you out of this! You understand!" He shouted jabbing his finger in my direction harshly. 

"Yea, ok." I said quietly. 

We both got dressed ignoring the other it seemed. 'I wonder if .... did he smile down at me cause he knew... does he know I was wanting him to kiss me ? ... is this just going to be another game to him ... the thoughts hit me like bricks as I know the he enjoys his thrills from watching people suffer by his hands. 

Was this going to be a mistake... should I play it off as a joke during the ... date... will he actually treat it like a date ? 

Images of Hisoka's bare chest seemed to cloud my mind. The way his muscles danced under taunt skin.. the way his tongue slid across full lips the way his hands grabbed my waste pulling me closer. What would Hisoka actually do on a date... would his   
strong deadly hands hold my smaller delicate ones... would he end the night with a kiss or just laugh as if it were just friends hanging out. 

"You ready or what?" Killua demanded impatiently tapping his foot while he watched me. 

bringing back to the present with blushing cheeks" yeah , uh. Let's go" I stuttered slightly not realizing I had spaced out. 

Looking at the clock I dully noted it was 3:54 pm. 'Only four hours until I find out... I shouldn't stress it right now... ' 

With those thoughts tucked to the back of my mind , killua and I began towards the town square and the food shops.

⭐ =.=💧

Authors note. 

Who's pov would you like the date from? Also thank you so so so much for reading I appreciate you all so very much. Stay safe and well


	3. Lies and tricks lead to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry to all the killgon lovers but I simply hate them as a pair. So I'm sorry in advanced. Also let me know if I should do the chapter with Hisoka birthday or not thank youuuu

Gon, he probably ain't coming, ok." The cat-eyed boy said from the doorway to the bathroom. "It's already past 8 now. It was just a joke to him." 

I sighed fidgeting with my hair to get the stray hairs put back into place. Looking at Killua as he leaned heavily on the door frame, watching me in annoyance as I changed my shirt for the tenth time. 

"Maybe he just got caught up . Or he was here while we were late coming back ..." I said readjusting my black short-sleeved button-up. I fiddled with the collar and looked back to deep blue eyes. "Or maybe-"

"Or maybe it was just a damn joke, Gon." The angry voice stated looking out the bathroom door. He wore a bright green dress shirt ,dully reminds me of the one Illumi wore, and black dress pants. "Its 830. Just face it. He played you like always." 

"No. I don't -" 

Killua looked at his phone and walked out. "Illumi, " he stated then paused. "So, you guys aren't coming then ?" 

'But ... he said he would be here...' I watched my reflection in the mirror sadly. 'Shouldve known Killua was right...' 

"Well I just think that's fucked up!" I heard the white haired boy demand. "Tell Hisoka to never come around Gon again, you hear me!" 

After hearing a dull thud I peaked out to see Killua looking to his phone across the room. I threw a hopeful glance to the clock- the red numbers read 8:40 p.m. I sighed walking back into the bathroom.

'Well... I guess I should've known... I'm too young and nothing speci-' 

"I told him to tell Hisoka to stay away from you." Killua said looking at me sadly. "Lets just go out tonight alright? Just us." His voice sounded slightly strange. 

"I don't want your pity, Killua..." I mumbled and unbuttoned the first 4 button. "I'll just go-" 

Killua's arms wrapped around me pulling me close. "Come on , Gon. I want to have fun just you an me ok? But we should go now ." He said pulling me towards the door while his phone screen illuminated his face in a dull glow. "We can still make a movie." He finished while dragging me out the door with him. 

"I just don't really want to go..." I sighed dropping my eyes to the ground watching as my feet carried across the dingy gold ,red and tan carpet pushing me forward. 

'I shouldn't really be surprised...' I thought having my own little pity party. 

"Look, I told him to make sure he stays away from you so you won't get hurt anymore." The white haired boy declared placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll make sure Illumi keeps -"

"I keep what now, Killu?" Came a bored tone from infront of us as we stepped into the cool summer air.

"Mmm , Gon?" Purred the deep slurty voice as a slender well manicured finger lifted my chin to meet deadly golden eyes. "Planning on leaving me hanging, hmm ?" 

I glared harshly taking a step back. "What me-" 

"Lets go, Gon. They're just gonna cause us trouble." Killua cut in hurriedly trying to pull me away from the confused red head.

"No, I think I deserve an answer." I stated pulling my arm from him, standing my ground. Looking back into a slightly smirking face , completely free of makeup with his long straight hair hanging loosely in the golden depths. "Why did you call to stand me up - just to show up over 40 minutes late! If you didn't want to go why didn't you-" 

"Gon, let's jus-" the cat-eyed boy tried demanding again only to have his mouth sealed off by an amused Illumi. 

"Just say you didn't want to go? Why just... why lie... it was a drunken idea ... should've just said you did..nt..." I stopped short as Hisoka pulled out his slick iPhone placing it in my line of sight before clicking the button. When the screen lit up I looked at it stupidly. 

7:59 p.m. the numbers read. A Cheshire grin spread on Hisoka's face as he watched my words die in my throat. 

"Late? We agreed on 8 , yes?" Hisoka moaned softly as he added. "Mmm so , my little fruit, who is late?" His eyes gleamed in the light. 

"B-b-but... I saw..." I fumbled for my phone- face on fire and hands shaking. I lit up my phone to now read '8:00pm.' "But our clock in the room said..." 

I looked back to Killua , who's head now hung low , in a very entertained Illumi's grasp. 

"Have anything to say, Killu? Dear Gon looks very confused." Illumi's dark smile sounded in his normally static voice. "I'm sure he'd like to be informed of you're little escapade."

"What is he talking about?" I asked tentatively. After I didn't receive a response for a long while I tried again "Killua...?"

Illumi lifted the white haired boy showing the guilty look. "Hmm, Killu, your 'best friend' is trying to talk to you. Do you have no desire to inform him of-" 

"Shut up, Illumi." He growled in response. Still refusing to meet my gaze. "Just shut up..." 

I looked from the dark blank eyes to Killua then to Hisoka who had come to stand directly beside me with a slender hand on his left hip.

"Whats goin' on?" I stomped my foot and clenched my fists at my sides. "I would like to know cause I'm so confused." I shook with anger. "You told me illumi called to cancel- I heard you talking-" 

"Mmmm, to himself perhaps." Hisoka laughed. "Little Gon , I wouldn't cancel our date through someone else - much less over a phone call." 

"But... Killua said..." 

" I lied okay! I lied." The shout sounded angry, and painful. "I lied... I changed the clock in the room to make it later than it was. I faked the phone call... I made it up... because..." he stopped finally locking teary blue eyes to my own. "Because I was trying to do what best for yo-"

"Ah,ah..." Illumi tsked " tell the whole truth." He warned pulling the spiky hair harder. 

"Fine, because I was jealous okay!" He finally cried. "I'm jealous cause you ignore my feelings for you completely. But ... but someone who doesn't deserve, someone who has tired and swore to kill you... you... you'll..." 

"You lied to me." I whispered. 'Why... why would you lie to me... why...' my emotions were on a sinking ship. I felt I just couldn't process them. "You know what... have a good night, Killua."

I said before turning and walking away, ignoring the pleas to listen and wait. 

Walking to the sidewalks end I looked up to see Hisoka ,smiling, standing infront of a shiny yellow Bugatti chiron. "Well, little one, do you still wish to see the date I had planned for you?"

"How did you-" I blinked in confusion watching him wide eyed. 'Where did he.. or better yet when did he leave from Illumi.' I glanced back about 8ft to where Killua stood looking dejectedly our way. Then turned back. "When did you-"

He put a finger up eyes shutting in a gleeful expression as he beamed "Chu,chu,chu. A magician never runs out of tricks." He looked back to me happily , a genuine smile showing his perfectly white teeth. "So, shall we, or would you prefer-" 

"No!" I cleared my throat trying to compose the outburst. "Uh, no. I would like to still go if it's alright." 

"Mmm." He opened the door for me as the dim light reflected off the pearly white seats. 

'I've never seen one of these up close before!' I thought in amazement looking stary-eyed at the perfectly clean white and grey interior while Hisoka shut the door chuckling. 

"Who's car is this? It's so freaking cool." I said when the redhead opened the driver door sliding in easily. 

His narrow eyes locked with mine while the engine roared to life, rumbling throught the seats. With a sly smile he pointed to the dash by the window. Slightly confused as to why he wouldn't answer I followed his point. There by the window , in immaculate fancy teal lettering read - 'H. Morow'. 

The engine purred as he put it in first gear pulling away from the curb. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as he shifted smoothly through every gear, despite my confusion. 

"Uh, Hisoka?" I questioned turning to look back at him, the dull street lights flickering in the car. 

"Mmm yes , my little fruit?" He questioned. 

"Uh, well... who is H.morow? Is he a friend of yours?" 

"Mmmm , sweet , sweet Gon. " he moaned and looked at me as we pulled to a stop light. "I can be anyone you want me to be." The wink that came after he pushed his long bangs out of his eyes made me feel even more flustered than earlier today. 

"I , I meant the owner of this car. Heh," I nervously said looking back at the letters. 

Hisoka laughed loudly at this. "Gon, my name is 'Hisoka Morow'. This is my car." He continued to laugh as I felt completely stupid. 

"Wha... really? I didn't know you had ... well ok , wait I knew you had a last name but I mean i... I mean I just " the more I tried to speak the more freely his warm laughter filled the small space. The laugh only served to make me flush dark. "Hisoka! Don't laugh at me." I whined frustrated. 

"Well, you had the most innocent face I've ever seen." He chuckled some more. "Its hard not to laugh at such a nervous little , Gon. Its not something you see every day, afterall." 

I flushed harder - looking out the window fiddling with my fingers. 'Why does he have to always make fun of me... I mean it's fine but it's embarrassing' I grimaced at the thought that tonight will be nothing but him making fun of me. 'Maybe he won't... but then again maybe he would.' 

I looked at Hisoka sideways. His long hair hung in the golden orbs , that seemed to glow in the dim lights, right hand resting on the grey shifter, left hand resting on the flat part at the bottom of the steering wheel. 

The clothes he wore made me feel a little over dressed. He wore a simple, tight white with teal sleeves baseball tee. The shirt accented the hard, well defined, lethal arms within. Shirt tightening with every move of the arm. He topped the outfit with dark blue distressed jeans. 

"Mmmm, oh, Gon staring at me might get you something you can't handle." Came the silky chuckle making me realize I was now fully looking at Hisoka. 

"I - I- I wasn't staring!" I said defensively. 

"Oh, then what is over here that's interested you so much?" He breathed leaning over the console. 

"I , uh," I stuttered as he lifted his long slender fingers to my exposed chest making me jump. 

"You?" He pressed , leaning closer effortlessly. The deadly nails ghosting down my sternum causing my breath to get caught in my throat. "Hmm?"

Face hot as fire I looked into to his deep golden eyes until they dropped to follow my dry tongue trying to lick my lips. His narrow eyes moved back to my eyes , a seductive smirk crossing his lips. 

"Umm," I hummed hyper aware of him moving closer. His nose barely touching mine making all thought seem to leave me. I swallowed nervously and closed my eyes feeling his other hand fidget with my black dress shirt.

"There you go, my little fruit." He purred and licked the tip of my nose as he pulled back before he laughed at my face. 

I blinked confused and extremely flustered. "Wha...?" I said meeting that mocking gaze. 

"Your shirt is fixed now, dear , Gon." He chuckled. "As much as I enjoy seeing it- I'm a very greedy , and selfish lover." 

I looked down to the top to see the buttons. Confused I looked back to the redhead. "What do you mean?"I whispered. "Seeing what?" 

"Your adorable little chest." He drawled staring at me intensely. "I don't mind staring at it all night. Mmm, but I'd kill anyone else who might look."

My brain finally caught up - remembering that I had unbuttoned the top buttons. My face grew hotter than before and I stuttered and stumbled on an incoherent sentence. 

Hisoka, the deadly magician, the one person I would have never thought was capable of laughing like a normal person, laughed for the second time in this short car ride. It was light and airy. "Are you ready to start the date ... or would you rather see how much I can twist you in this tiny space?" He finally groaned leaning forward again. 

"N-no ! Not in a car!" I demanded before thinking about what I just insinuated. "I mean- I! Wait ! That came out wrong- I!" He put his cool finger to my lips , his shoulders shaking as he laughed again.

"Why so nervous , hmm? This is now the third time you've become a blushing , stammering mess." He cooed. Leaning to my ear - I dully noticed he was wearing the same colonge as before - he seductively whispered "do I effect you that much, mmm?" 

A shiver ran down my back and I panted quietly until he barely ran his tongue on the shell of my ear. I drew in a harsh breathe feeling the muscle leave a fire trail over my ear. He moaned before pulling back watching me struggle to breathe. 

"Come, let's go eat." He said finally after watching me. With that he opened the door stepping out grabbing a pink hoodied jacket. 

I watched him silently before looking out the windows to realize we were in some type of parking garage. The well lit garage showed we had parked in the spot labeled 44. 'Is 44 his favorite number? Or is that just coincidence?' I thought reaching for the door handle only to have the door opened and a well manicured hand held to my direction.

I looked at it stupidly as I placed my hand in his. When his larger hand enveloped mine completely I blushed realizing just what this was.

'I'm holding hands for the first time... on my first Real date... a date with Hisoka...' my mind rambled as we walked down the the ramp from the parking place. I looked at Hisoka's blank face as we continued to walk then down to our connected hands, wondering if it was an actual date to the older man as well. 'Or is it ... am I the only one who thinks it's a date...'

Remembering what Killua had said earlier made me sigh. 'It probably is just a joke to him... he likes to see people squirm for his own sick pleasure... maybe I shouldn't have come...' I thought sadly, and tugged my hand to get out of larger warm hand. 

The grip tightened slightly. "Hmm?" Hisoka hummed looking down on me. "Something wrong, my apple?" 

"I ... no..." I murmured tugging at his hold. "Just don't want to feel like I'm forcing it so, you can let go-ah!" 

My face smashed to Hisoka's toned chest. "Hmm, I do think I am here because I want to be." I looked up into his face from right below his pecks. "I don't know how you could force me into anything, Gon." He added as a rumbling moan vibrated his chest. "You are more than welcome to try though." 

"I- I! Don't say stuff like that!" I demanded trying to push away from him. "My feelings aren't a joke! You can't make fun of me just cause it's my first time holding hands or that it's my first date." I mumbled after giving up on my struggle and dropped my hands. "Killua was probably right... this is nothing more than a way for you to make fun of me..." my face pressed into Hisoka's chest caused my voice to be muffled.

"Ah, my little one," he cooed again lifting my face. His face twisted into a smirk. "So, I'm your first date and you're nervous." He stated as if it clarified whatever thoughts he had. 

Cheeks tinting at his words. "Stop making fun of me!" I demanded pushing full force now trying to get away. "Its not something to joke abo-" 

"Stop being a brat, Gon." Hisoka said in a blank tone. "I'm not making fun of you. I was simply saying I understand now." He let me go causing me to almost fall only to be stopped by the long pale fingers intertwined in mine. "I do not take this as a joke. I'm quite serious about it. I'm not sure what dear Killua has told you - I , however will listen should you wish to talk about it." He said in the same blank tone narrow eyes staring down into my own. "Should you not wish to, may we continued on this date so I may continue 'sweeping you off your feet'?" The sickly sweet grin made me hesitantly look away. 

'Hes freaking bipolar... what the hell...'

"I... so... wait ... you really do want this to be a real ... like an actual date?" 

Instead of an answered the tall redhead wrapped an arm around my wasit pulling me to his side. Watching his face as he proceeded to lead me through the street to a small diner. He held the door looking at me expectingly my confused gaze meeting the serious unnerved gaze. 

Watching him a moment. I entered to see a retro looking atmosphere. The walls line with vibrant pinks yellow greens and teals. Tables lite by neon lights and dim lights. A jukebox nestled in the far corner near the bar. My eyes lit up with the cozy looking place. People's happy laughter and light music rolling through the air. 

Hisoka place a big hand on my lower back leading me to the bar where we sat on the light up stools. 

"Hi-hisoka!" I said happily bouncing in my seat. "This place is awesome!" I looked back to him to see him smiling watching my reaction. 

"Hello darlings," a cheery big haired blonde said handing us menus. "What can I start you off with to drink ,sugar?" Her pink uniform dress was cut low giving a clear view of her breast when she leaned close to the taller man's arm. 

I felt slightly jealous watching her lean so close like I wasn't even here. I glared at her until Hisoka responded bring my attention to him. 

"I'll have a whiskey on the rocks." He purred back at her watching her sly smile under his scorching gaze. "And my date will have?" He questioned turning and holding a hand to me. 

Her eyes seemed to bulged out slightly as she glared at my shocked expression. "Uh, I'll have..." I stammered hiding my blushing face in the menu. "A c-coke please." I managed to squeak out as Hisoka place a hand on my leg. 

"Sure." She replied scowling. With a huff she left. 

"No need to be jealous, my little apple." The velvety voice thrummed. 

"I wasnt!" I huffed cheeks puffed out. 

"Hmm," that unwavering gaze turned to me. "Sure looked like you were. Though you have no reason to be seeing as I only have my eyes on the sweetest, most tantalizing, and appetizing little one next to me." He purred again with chuckle as my face tinted darker. 

"Why do you say such weird things?" I squeaked. 

His face came closer to mine , narrow eyes locked with my wide eyes. Whole body now on fire again, I stared back. He licked his lips again watching me as I watched the appendage. 

"Tell me, little one." He husked moving a little closer. "Have you ever been kissed before?" He questioned our lips a breathe apart. 

"Ehm. Ready to order?" The waitress cut in. 

I flew back throwing my menu up while the dark chuckle rang in my ears. "I'll have the fruit salad with chicken." He answered. 

"Mhm me too." I said still hiding behind the menu. My hiding place was short lived as long sharp nails plucked it from my grasp and passed it to the waitress. 

"Hmm." He moaned watching me for a moment. "I think it's more of a strawberry instead." He murmured then sipped his whiskey. 

"Strawberry?" ' What is more strawberry. ' I watched him questioningly.

"Yes," he said simply pointing to my cheek. "You look more like a strawberry than an apple... or perhaps a cherry." 

"I do not!" I yelled loudly causing the people around us to stare and laughed at the scene. Scuffing I focused on my drink angrily. 

Hisoka's eyes never left my face as he held that tantalizing smirk. 

'Smug bastard... you're enjoying this' I thought unable will the blood to leave my cheeks. 

"Mmm, Gon?" He said sliding his warm hand under my chin until our eyes met. "You did say you would like to talk , yes? As that's the point of our date. So how about a game , hmm?"

Hearing this I perked up. "Oh, yes! What game?".

"20 questions perhaps?" 

"Ah, ok! Ho-" I started only to have a slender finger pressed to my lips. 

"Me first." Came the amused purr. "What happened tonight with Killua?"

"Why would that be your first question?" I asked in confusion. He simply stared at me expectingly. "I don't see why it matters..." I sighed leaning on my hand sadly. 

"Its my question because," he said matter a factly putting a finger in the. "It is bothering you and I would like you to fully enjoy what I have to offer you tonight." 

"O-offer?" 

"Its still my question, Gon." He chided looking disapproving at me. 

"Fine." I huffed. "He said that you weren't going to come. That Illumi called to say you were joking it was all a game. And I guess he changed the time too and he ..." I paused bitting my lip feeling the angry tears filling my eyes. "He just lied to me... and for what... we're supposed to be friends..." 

"It takes a mere second for treasure to turn to trash." He mumbled ,almost inaudiblly, while drinking the rest of his glass. "Gon, I do believe he told you the truth about liking you. Jealousy is a horrible quirk." He hummed looking back to me. 

"I don't care!" I demanded harshly. "I don't like Killua that way! Hes always so over baring and trying to control me! I'm not his property. I'm not a kid that needs to be protected! He left me when I first lost my nen without a second thought... and always trys to tell me who I can and can't hang out with- it's not his place! I won't let him control who I have a crush on its not his lif-" I slapped my hand on my mouth with a loud pop. 

I looked into the golden eyes though they didn't seem shocked simply confused. 'Why would you say you have a crush on him in front of him stupid! Oh no ... now he's gonna think I'm weird how can I fix this... I can say it's not him ... but then why would you have slapped your mouth stupid... I could say it's caus ei was rambling .... uhhh my brain hurts...' I groaned and looked at the table mumbling about my heard hurting. 

"Was that all you needed to get off your chest then?" He asked as the food was set infront of us. He began to eat watching me a moment. 

"What? I mean it's not you I have the crush on. Ya know. Just saying..." I said before stuffing a mouth full of fruits and lettuce in my to face warm. 

"Hmm, I see." He said taking another bit closing his eyes smiling evilly. "Then perhaps I will get the waitresses number so I can invite her to finish this date then." 

"Huh! What why?!" I shouted looking at his smug expression. "You would really do that? Really?" My heart sunk slightly so I turned my eyes down to the salad. "Never mind... go ahead..." I mumbled pushing the strawberry around the plate. 

'She's more his type anyway... maybe I can get a bus back ... I guess it was just bette-'

A warm hand turning my head sharply to the side stopped my thoughts . Hisoka leaned in locking eyes with me , that same smug expression in place before he pressed our lips together. I stared wide eyed as the heated golden gaze watched me. Slowly the warm smooth lips -tasting like strawberries- moved causing my eyes to slip closed. Clumsily, I tired to kiss back.

As quick as it happened it was over. I stared breathless trying to figure out what just happened. 'I ... I finally got my first kiss... by...' I watched Hisoka take my drink sipping it. 

"You shouldn't lie, my little fruit." He said   
"You're not good at it." I watched speechless as he picked up the red fruit from my plate brung it his mouth and kissed it before slipping it in-between the soft plush lips.

"Will you two need anything else?" The waitress asked as she approached us again. Though the conversation went unnoticed as I watched the soft pink lips move over each word with ease. 

'I really kissed Hisoka... I never would have thought that in a million years...' 

Gold eyes turned back , watching me as he stood up. "Are you going to continue to stare or come so we can go before the next place closes?"

"Yeah... wait..." I said pausing looking at him. "Where are we going? It's already 9."

"Come , Gon." He repeated grabbing my hand and pulling. 

I followed happily. Still unsure where we were going, I looked down to our hands and smiled slightly before noticing we weren't heading back to the parking garage. 

"Uh, shouldn't we be going the other way?" I asked watching the smooth features next to me. 

"Shh, patience, my little one."

I puffed my cheeks and huffed. "Come on give me a hint." I whined.

In the distance the faint sound of laughter and screaming filled the air. Catching my attention. Walking up the hill , too slowly if you asked me, the lights and smell of popcorn filled my senses. Watching the huge wheel in the center flashing different colors for a moment I looked to Hisoka excitement building. 

"Is that where we're going?" I asked childishly while squeezing his hand. 

"Mmm keep looking like that , Gon, and we'll miss all the fun of the fair." He moaned before laughing at my excitement. 

"Alright! Yay!" I cheered as we got to the front gates. "Hisoka? " I said breathlessly. 

"Two wrist bands please." He said to the man in a big yellow and glass booth. 

"That will be 48.88 please" the man replied in a bored tone. Hisoka pulled out his wallet to pay while I looked at him in disbelief . 

"Wait , no. That's too mu-" I began to say only to have Hisoka point at me and a sticky feeling closed my mouth. 

'He didn't just do that !' My muffled protest went unnoticed as he handed the man in the booth his left wrist. Motioning for me to hand him the hand not trapped by his much larger one. 'You wait! I'm going to yell at you so loud. Just you wait.' I thought glaring at him while he covered his lips quietly laughing. 

Once we entered the gates he pulled me off to the side of the entrance. 

"Bungee gum has the properties of both rubber and gum you see..." he murmured tracing my angry pout as it tried and failed to allow me to talk. "Sticky to seal and flexible enough to hold." He chuckled again looking into my eyes. 

"Hua hon fah bifh" I tried saying pointing at him harshly. 

He chuckled again an pulled me to his chest releasing he nen to replace it with a deep kiss. All my anger disappeared in that moment as I felt his right hand cradle my face as the other pulled me up his body slightly. 

He chuckled as he pulled away. "Mmm, definitely a cherry." 

"Shut up!" I growled half heartedly and laying my head on his chest. "I'm not a fruit..." 

The soft laugh vibrated my chest as he stated "You're only my fruit, you mean." 

I glared at him as he set me back on my feet. Taking the hand that was offered to me I looked to his face. I remembered then that I didn't get to ask my question. 

"Mm! It's my turn now!" I stated point to him excitedly. "Ok let's see." I hummed looking up as we walked to a random line. 

"You're turn for?" Came the silky smooth question. 

I gaped at him . "20 questions, duh. Ah also I get two questions now!" I beamed putting two fingers up smiling as wide as I could . 

"Two?" He chuckled again as the line moved up. "Oh, I see. Because I asked what it was your turn for, you get two questions then. Very well." He said as we moved up a couple more spots. 

"Hmm, how tall are you , Hisoka?" 

"Mmm, I suppose I'm somewhere near 6'2 or so. Though I'm not entirely sure." He hummed. 

"Ahw! No way I'm only 5'4 ..." I pouted again. When he laughed eyes looking down on me.

"Mmmm, short is a good thing. I would rather you be shorter than taller than me." He said thoughtfully. "In you're case you're the perfect little bundle." He chuckled as I tried to swat the hand patting my head. 

"You're so mean." I huffed sticking my tongue out at him. He had the pink hoodie on now with the sleeves rolled up which caused me to lose my second question with : "when did you put that on? Wait no that isn't my question!" 

"Hmm, definitely was a question." 

"No no! I want to change it you haven't-!"

" I put it on before we walked out of the diner." He said smirking. 

"Answered... come on! no fair!" I whined. 

"You guys are next ," a husky male voice asked looking at us with dark green eyes. "Want the front cart or the back cart?" 

Just before I could ask what he meant Hisoka answered. "We'll take the front." 

I looked at him as we were lead to the front cart of a tall roller coaster. 

I got in first followed by the tall redhead and we were buckled in. "Gon," Hisoka's moan brought my nervous glance to him. "Have you ever been on a roller coaster before?" 

I shook my head getting ready to ask what it was only to be cut off by the clicking and clanging of metal. I looked to Hisoka with wide worried eyes. The cart kept going up , up, up, up, up, up until it paused. When nothing happened at first I turned to Hisoka who was smiling slyly. 

"Why we-" just as I began the cart plumitted towards the ground. Without thinking I grabbed Hisoka's arm tightly intertwining our fingers in a death grip, feeling my stomach fly to my throat.

The warm laughter of Hisoka was drowned out by my horrible girly scream. As we went back up and around I relaxed thinking it was over until the clicking and clanging started again before dropping us a second time. Though that time I laughed some . Turning to see Hisoka laughing at my excitement. 

"That was awesome!" I yelled jumping off the ramp. "Lets do it again! Please!" 

"There are other rides like this one, my little adrenalin junkie." He chuckled.

We rode a few more rides. I was laughing and having the best time of my life. Talking to Hisoka, I realized , was so much easier than I ever thought it would be. 

After the rides we played a few games. Though , Hisoka won most of them. 

"No fair! It's cause you're taller!" I accused half heartedly as he handed me the big elephant he just won and the reason we played in the first place. "I want a rematch!" I laughed hugging the stuffed creature to my chest happily. 

"Unfortunately, we are getting ready to close." The teller said smiling as I deflated. 

"I mean you agree he only won cause he's so tall , though right?" I whined looking pleadingly to the older gentleman. 

"No," he laughed. "Its all in the technique of the wrists." 

I pouted as Hisoka acted like he was flicking his wrist as if to show his skills. 

"You still cheated!" I huffed as we were heading to the gates. I smiled as Hisoka continued laughing.

"Hmm, if you say so, Gon." He breathed watching me blush. 

"Oh! It's my turn to ask a question I forgot!" I said happily as the cool summer air made me shiver. 

'Shouldve went with the long sleeve shirt' I sighed internally before looking up intime to see a pink warm jacket placed on my shoulders. 

Stopping in my tracks I looked at the soft pink material then to the redhead who it belonged to and back again. 

"Come along , Gon." He moaned creepily. 

Running to catch up to him I watched as he put his hand out for me to intertwine our fingers once more. The warm feeling made me smile, the whole night since the first roller coaster I hadn't let his hand go unless the were preoccupied with darts, or throwing knives or other games.

"Hey," I said quietly stopping but not letting go on the others hands to bring those deep golden eyes back to me. "Thank you." I said before wrapping my arms around his thin frame. 

He paused, seemingly shocked I held him willingly. "Of course." He murmured halfway putting his arms around me. "I told you I was going to take you on a date." He sighed before we leg go only to have his arm dropped lazily around my waist as we continued walking. 

"Mm! Oh what's your favorite color ?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmm, I'd have to say green. And yours?"

I thought for a moment before looking up into his still face. " I think, gold." 

"Mmm." Was my response as the yellow door was opened on the passenger side of Hisoka car. 

I slid inside watching him happily as he strut to the driver side. "How old are you?" I asked a he slid in. "Not that it matters... just wondering cause you look the same as ever. Like you've never aged a day since I met you." I rambled on until he chuckled.

"I'm 31 until next week." He answered. 

"Oh really! I'm gonna make you a cake for your birthday, then.!" I proclaimed as I wrapped the over-sized hoodie around my body enjoying the smell of Hisoka's cologne. 

"Mmm , you can be the cake if you want to do something really, special for me." He purred as he winked at me. 

"Huh?" I said looking back to him. But cutting him off before he could reply "what day is your birthday. Like ok, next week but the date!" I said excitedly. 

"June 6th," he laughed "so many questions, I'm quite sure you're out of your 20." He teased. 

"Oh... right. Sorry." I said sheepishly. 

"I don't mind, my little cherry." He said with a sly smile. "Though if you run out of questions now, what will we have to talk about next time?" He questioned as he pulled up to the hotel. 

I looked out the window , mood dropping slightly realizing this meant it was over. Hisoka will be leaving... and I'll have to face Killua... I... I just didn't want to face him... I don't even want to see him right now.

I jumped with a squeal as Hisoka opened the door watching me with a smirk. "See , I knew you weren't paying attention to me, little one." 

"I was too! I just... I don't want it to be over yet..." I whispered slowly moving around to stay alittle longer. With a sigh I took the hand held out to me as he shut and locked the door. "What are you doing?" I asked as he started walking me to the entrance. 

"Walking you to your room." He stated looking at me confused as he wrapped me in a one armed hug again. "Is that alright little one?" 

I blushed leaning into his side before nodding. "Yes, I'd like that." 

We walked , he was mainly quite while I just wanted to focus on all the new things I'd learned about him. "You're favorite color, is green, you're birthday is June 6, you like cotton candy but only the pink kind, you are still very much obsessed with you're Bungee gum. " I said with a fake glare while he chuckled with his hand to his lips.

"Oh, such a naughty boy now." He chided as we reached the door to my room."I may just have to use it on you again, hmm?" He purred into my ear.

I laughed a little too loudly , as he pulled back slightly to look at my blushing face. We held eachothers gaze for a moment. 'I want to kiss him... ' I thought as I moved forward a little. 

Our lips a hair apart before the door opened behind me cause me to jump , bumping Hisoka's head and we both groaned looking up to see a rather annoyed Illumi holding Killua back by his collar. 

"Get away from him you clown!" He protested twisting in his brothers grip. "I'll kill you-" 

Mind made up and no longer caring I pulled a very suprised Hisoka into a clumsily kiss. 

"Mmm," he moaned as we ignored the younger Zoldyck's muffled protests and obscenities. Once we pulled apart I blushed terribly at the string of spit that continued to connect out mouths until the redheads warm wet tongue licked it away from his lip. 

"You're so full of surprises my little fruit." He groaned wipping the remaining spit from my chin. "I'll have to teach you to kiss properly, though." 

"I- well... ok." I said watching his chest heave as he laughed. 

"Hmm, so the date went well, yes?" Illumi asked boredly while the cat-eyed boy looked on in utter shock. "Bummed I didn't get to see what kind of dates you plan. Hn."

"Lets do a double date next time then." 

"No! There ain't gonna be a next time!" He said desperately. "Right Gon? Right?" 

"Mmm, well my little fruit you did promise me a birthday cake... so Thursday then?" Came the seductive voice as he wrapped his arms around a blushing overly happy Gon. 

"Mm! Of couse." I said determinedly. "Oh wait I almost forgot." I added moving away before setting the stuffed animal down to remove the jacket. I looked at it a moment before reluctantly handing it towards him. "Here..." 

Hisoka laughed fully causing both other onlookers to stare slightly shocked. 

"Keep it, my little cherry." He said with peck on the lips. "Until next time at least. Sleep well, Gon ~ Coming Illu?" He asked before walking off not waiting for a response. 

"Hmm. I think I shall join in on the next one. It will prove quite interesting." He murmured before dropping the white haired boy to the ground and following after the redhead.

'I can't wait until thrusday!' I thought jumping in the air before following the dejected Killua inside the cool room


	4. ♡◇Questions and broken phone♤♧

Authors note... I tried a new writing style tell me if you like it better this way or if it makes it too long ..... anywayyyyyssssss onto the chapter.... also unfortunately the pictures I put in here were not able to show up as it does watpad.... sooooooo I'm sorry but do let me know what you think

⭐^._.^💧

Hisoka P.O.V

"Why is everyday so dreadfully boring..." I sighed gazing lazily to the tight green pants in front of my face. "Hmm? You gonna help with my boredom, Illu? " I asked - my face level with the raven haired's crotch. 

Illumi stood by the fancy bed over-hang staring at his phone, ignoring me. "I think you have an admirer, Hisoka."

"Hmmm, that so?" I drawled with annoyance at being ignored. Lifting my eyes to his while still in my laxed position - head hanging off the side of the bed while in my boxers long limbs stretched on the magenta cover. "Why's that?"

The slim phone was thrown to my chest with a soft thud. Picking it up and reading the small conversation thread. :

Unknown name : hey, Illumi... it's Gon. I got your number from Killua's phone. Hehe Could I ask you a favor. Pleaseeee! 

Illumi: why bother me ?

Unknown name: well see I know you're like, with Hisoka alot,so uh could you maybe send a picture of him ? I'm doing something for his birthday... 

Unknown name: I know it's weird but pweale 

Unknown name: please

Unknown name: *

I chuckled slightly. "Hmm... seems so." 

"Its not funny." He deadpinned. "Though I'm beginning to think you also like him as well. That in itself peaks my interest. " His dark eyes watched me intently. "Am I right to assume so? Will it be enough to actually remove your "engagement ring" to me , I wonder." 

My eyes met his, blankly. "Hmmm are you jealous, Illu? I doubt very seriously Gon is honestly interested in such things. He doesn't know the first thing of a relationship - let alone things that go with it." I said sitting up flinging my legs over the side of the bed. 

Illumi scoffed in aggravation. "No, indeed , I am not. As far as I'm concerned, the reward to kill you will indeed be mine. Pleasurably so, I will add." 

He walked back to the tall glass window, filtering in the dull city lights, watching the people below with disinterest. The chim of his phone in my hand caused him to grunt.

"Hmm, my aren't you popular." I teased. 

"Its not for me." He responded in his same uninterested tone glancing over his shoulder when the phone chimed again. "Couldn't he have gotten your number."

A sly smirk crossed my lips. "Mmmm, so little Killu could have my number then, you say." 

A murderous look crossed his face and he flew at me in rage. When I laughed loudly , he paused looking annoyed. "You do that do on purpose... it's truly unfathomable."

"Yes, perhaps. Though it is entertaining, no? Hmm." The phone chimed again and again. 

"Shouldn't you check that so he will stop pestering my belongings."

I huffed mumbling "No fun at all tonight," as I dropped my eyes to the phone. 

Unknown name: I know you don't like anyone really but I also wanted to know... what would make Hisoka happy? 

Unknown name: Like really happy for him to want to hangout again... 

Unknown name: I mean I probably don't even have a chance do I...

Unknown name: you can be honest...did he only agree cause of it pissing Killua off...

"He truly likes you, how interesting." Illumi hummed looming over the screen in my possession. "Never have I seen someone actually take interest in you."

"Seems so, yes?" I sighed handing the phone to him. "He is biting off much more than he would ever be able to chew." Bones cracked as I stretched before jumping to my feet. 

"To be openly honest, though," he hummed re-reading the conversation thread as it chimed from his hands. "I think, he'd be willing to try anything to be with you..." phone chiming again he watch it a moment before glancing to me. 

He shrugged lifting his phone. "Hisoka, " he said boredly. 

"Hmm?" I said looking up to him only to hear the snap of the camera. "Really?" I huffed.

"Payback for every time you've done it to me. Plus , I would like to test my theory." He stated plainly. 

"Oh, and did little Gon tell you what he wanted it for?" I asked examining my long nails in aggravation. 

Long, smooth hair swayed as he turned. "Nope." He said simply. He paused as his phone chimed again. "Mmm, interesting. Hisoka," he stated turning to me. "Get dressed and do your hair." He demanded. 

"My , aren't we demanding today? Prey tell, why would I do such a thing?" 

"Just do it, now." He said digging through the tall white dresser in the corner of my room.

After searching and finding something that satisfied him , he threw the purple and white outfit to my chest. Phone chiming again he glared. 

"Patients you insolent child." He grumbled. "Come on, hurry." He stated glaring at me and typing a reply.

'Well, what a pain...' I thought taking the boxers I was wearing off before begrudgingly getting into the outfit. 'This better be worth the trouble...'

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ ♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ 

Gon P.O.V 

fidgeting with the long pink sleeves of Hisoka's jacket , I tapped my foot nervously reading Illumi's response for the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes. 

Gon: what could I give him to make him want to hangout again? I'll give him anything he wants! 

Gon: I mean long as I can afford it anyway... 

Gon: It can be anything. I know he has plenty of money so he can get anything he wants but still! There has to be something ANYTHING AT ALL!

Illumi: your virginity 

Gon: I know it's alot but ummm... can it be one of him in his costume? I'm going to try drawing him in a badass way And My virginity...😱🤔like sex??

Gon : and also can he hold up his favorite card too ?? 😬

'My virginity.... but what if I weren't a virgin... I mean...' I thought looking at the messages again. 'How would two guys do it ... is he just being funny to laugh at me ... ' that thought made me deflate as I slumped on the couch. 

"Should I ask if he's joking?" I said outloud. "Or should I deny being a virgin all together maybe... no stupid you already pretty much confirmed it..." feeling the smoke roll out of my ears I groaned. "Why am I so dumb?"

"Who said you were dumb?" Killua said walking to my slumped form. 

"K-killua!" I exclaimed fumbling my phone. Finally grasping it I clutched it to my chest. Embarrassment filling my cheeks I squeaked, "when did you get here?"

His blue eyes looked at me questioningly with a slight pout. "Look, Gon... about the other night..." he trailed as he fidgeted with the bottom of he red anime tee. "I ... I..." he sighed.

"Killua, I get why you did it... but I'm just not sure I want to talk about it..." I said. "Cause I'm still -" my phone going off made me pause , squeezing it tightly, "upset about it." I strained to say . 

He nodded before turning to the bathroom. "Did Illumi answer you ?" 

Illumi: I didn't miscommunicate. Gon, do also refrain from more than one message at a time. Or his birthday will be the last thing you'll want to worry about.

Gon: hehe, sorry... but you mean give him that or... 

Gon: also sorry for the second message but haha do you know his favorite drink an food?

Illumi: can you not read? Or are you simply incapable of understanding ?

Gon: huh? To what part?

Gon: you mean the drink and food thing? Caus I haven't asked you that before.

Illumi: you are insufferable.

I sighed. 'Would I ...could I even do it to hang out with him again... ' biting the pink string from the hood absent-mindedly, I thought it over. 'I mean I already said I would do anything... it would just be-' 

"So ,yes , he did." Killua said by my ear. 

Blood rushing to my face, I threw the phone, in a panic ,to the other side of the couch I sat on. "Ah! Uh, yea, I mean yes." 

Killua looked from my flustered face to the phone and back again. He stood straight pulling a plain grey shirt over his wild spiky hair. "I wasnt gonna read it..." he grumbled as he walked to the red covered bed. 

"I , uh..." I said jumping up rushing to him. "I didn't do it cause of that just you startled me !" I grabbed his arms firmly "you gotta believe me !" 

'OK so it's a lie ... I wont let you read that cause then you'd try to stop me.. but he lied to me first so... ' 

"Yea,ok, Gon." He said looking at me sadly. "Hey, can we... can we try something... please..." he whispered looking at me as I dropped my hands from his arms.

"Mm, sure." I said happy he wasn't pointing out my lie. "What is it ?" 

He looked at me calmly for a minute before raising his hand to my left cheek. I frowned slightly as he ran the pad of his thumb along the cheek bone. 

"Killua, wha-" I couldn't finish as he harshly pressed his lips to mine. In shock I watched a second before I shoved him away. "Wh-wha- why-" I stuttered helplessly throwing my arms up. 

"I just... I really wanted to ... and when you do that ... with me... did you feel...feel anything... " he said looking dejectedly at me. 

I just stared wide eyed at the white haired boy. All was quite until a high pitched ringing broke through the thick air. I looked away from the white haired's face to where my phone lay. Walking the couple feet to it I picked it up. 

"Unknown number " the caller ID said. 

"What the hell?" I said looking to the clock. '1:16 am.' " who would be calling me this late?" I questioned looking to Killua. 

"I don't know. But you won't know less you answer." He sighed , grabbing one of the pillows from my bed. Before turning back to his own, climbing into bed building a cocoon of blankets.

After watching him for a moment the phone went dark. I looked back to it before setting it on the coffee table and picked up my drawing supplies.

Plucking the phone from the table once again to open Illumi's messages , I pulled the picture up. As I started to examine it the phone began to ring. 

'Incoming call: Illumi ' it read.

"Why? ..." I paused before hitting accept. "Hello?" I questioned in a small voice. 

"Mmmm, Gon." The seductive tone rang in my ear. My heart sped up as a smile spread across my face. "It's rude to ignore someone's phone call just to answer another's." 

'Ignore his phone call... when did ... I...' 

"Thats was you?" I asked stupidly. " that was you that called just a second ago ?" I felt the excitement climb at the thought of now having Hisoka's number. 

"It was, yes." He purred. "Though if you'd rather speak to-" 

"No! Wait!" I said hurriedly. "I didn't know- I would much rather be talking to you , Hisoka. Don't go yet !" 

His dark laugh sounded from the other end before a muffled voice was in the background. 

"Illu, is demanding his phone back my little cherry." He said. 

"O-oh." I walked over to my own bed where the big pink elephant sat. "I get that... maybe another night then ?" I questioned holding the large plushie to my cheek. "It doesn't have to be a long talk-"

"Hmm, Bye for now little one." He drawled before the line went dead. 

"Ahw," I groaned flopping back on the bed clutching the pink oversized animal to my chest...

"Why did he call you ..." Killua huffed angrily, head buried in a mountain of blankets and pillows. "Doesn't he have anything better to do then bug you?"

"I don't kn-" the phone cutting in made me jump slightly. "Hello?" I said gruffly glaring at the form under the mound.

"Hello, my little fireball." Hisoka replied. "Why so angry?"

"Hisoka!" I cheered bolting upright. "You called back." 

"Yes, though you also could have called me , yes?" 

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ ♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ 

Hisoka's P.O.V 

" oh yeah! I'm sorry!" Gon said quietly. "I didn't think that far..."

"It's alright... I am curious though, as to why you needed a picture?" I questioned watching Illumi's figure lean on the bed post. 

"Uh, wha- what picture?" Gon replied nervously with slight shifting. 

"The one Illumi made me get dressed for at 12:30 in the morning." I replied absent-mindedly removing a fuzz ball from my left knee. "I'll have you know, I'm not much on pictures of myself. Alone anyway."

"Ohhh ... well uhh." I could practically hear the flush in those tan cheeks. "I thought he would have had one..." he murmured underhandedly. 

'Mmm dear Gon, do you really have a crush on a fickle person such as I? You most certainly will end up disappointed...' I thought listening to Gon continue struggling over his words. 'Then again... '

"I just needed them for something I'm doing for you on thrusday, and I needed it as soon as possible cause...theres.. only one.. day ..." he paused harshly whispering - 'cause I want to- no I want to talk to him I have questions! Stop kil- stop!' 

The heated whispering was followed by grunts, rustling and a loud bang. "Get off!" Gon's angry voice demanded. 

"No! Talking to him is weird!" The loud voice of the white haired boy was heard. 

"Illu, " I laughed putting the phone on speaker so he could here the fight. Dark eyes quirked in annoyance as he sat beside me. 

"- he's like ten year-" 

"And who cares age is a number -" 

"You're so stupid! He won't ever actually like you li-" 

"Like who ? You?!" Gon demanded harshly. "You know what - he didn't actually force himself on me like you! He asked me- didn't shove his crusty mouth on mine!"

My narrow eyes locked onto confused black eyes. Illumi and I shared the same confusion as the silence fell. 

Placing long pale fingers over my mouth to stifle my bubbling laughter , Illumi questioned "crusty mouth?" Watching the phone in confusion. 

Hearing him repeat the phrase caused the laughter to fall out of my lips. Gaining a confused noise from Gon. 

"Huh?" Was Gon's barely audible nosie. 

"You know what Gon, " Killua's soft voice said. "I just wanted you to realize my feelings for you." 

"And I do. But I don't feel the same way about you ...why can't we just be ..." the small voice was followed by the creak of a bed. "I'm gonna get a different room ok... " the loud rustling caused me to finally speak up. 

"Gon," no response. "Gon? Want to talk later?" I tired again. 

"Maybe just hang up." Illumi said watching the dull screen showing I was still connected. After a bunch more rustling with a loud bang of a door and stomping my finger hovered over the red phone button.

"Hi- Hisoka? Still there?" His breathless voice broke through the speaker. 

"Mmm, I am." I said watching the raven haired man in front of me shrug. "Need to call me back later?" 

"No," there was a gulp of air taken. "Just Killua and I had a fight..." 

"Yes, we heard." I stated uninterested staring at the screen. 

"What happened exactly?" Illumi said leaning to the phone. "Not that I truly care, simply sounded interesting with 'crusty mouths ' being involved." 

I laughed again watching his blank expression. "How can you make that sound so - I don't even know , blank that it's even more funny?" I gasped . 

"Y-ya heard that?" He questioned embrassedly. 

We both hummed in reply. "What did you expect you were both yelling." Illumi said putting a hand through his hair.

"Heh, yeahhh..." there was a pause as Gon mumbled about renting another room. "Thank you! But ok , so , Killua asked if I had actually gotten a response from Illumi and I didn't answer him right away because of - er, I , you know. Anyways," he stumbled to speak. 

I looked at Illumi in confusion. "Because of what?" I asked only to be ignored. "Rude.~" I pouted. 

"What does that have to do with the mouth situation." He said in aggravation of the prolonged information. 

"Right , see" more shuffling and a grunt sounded. "Damnit. Oh, right" followed by a deep sigh with a dull thud. "Well he said he wanted to try something with me. And I said yeah cause I had lied - but only cause he had freaking lied first! And he tricked me so -"

"Back to the topic, my little fireball." I said feeling quite interested in what exactly little Killua wanted to try. Illumi also seemed more dense than normal. Shoulders slightly raised with a crease over his nose. 

'What have you tried my little one... I do believe I told you I'm not keen on sharing that which is mine..' I thought aggressively glaring now, gripping the slim object in my hand. 

"Right, sorry I just want-" clearing his throat quickly. "Well he said he wanted to try something then put his hand on my cheek which I thought was weird. Then I went to ask what he wanted and you know what he did! He kissed me! Seriously how-"

The phone in my hand made a small cracking nose from my shaking harsh grasp, which cause dark eyes to look up into my tense smiling face. He gently pried my phone from my hands. 

"Very interesting indeed." He hummed. 

"Shut up." I growled.

"- oh! I'm sorry Hisoka... I didn't mean to talk so much..." Gon timidly replied. 

"He was speaking to me, not you." Illumi stated as I snatched the phone back. "He simply doesn't like when I'm ... correct." finishing he pulled his thin black phone pulled from his pocket, smirking as he typed away. 

"Well I mean, was I a little harsh to Killua..." Gon questioned uncertainly. A harsh buzz sounded causing Gon to pause. "What? You think so really!" He exclaimed. 

"Think what , Gon?" I questioned watching the black haired man in aggravation as gon's phone buzzed again.

"Nothing! Sorry I got a message and I ,uh accidentally responded out loud hahaha," he said nervously. 

Trying to hide my peeved state I changed the topic. "Illumi said you wanted me to call . Why?" Gon's phone buzzed again causing me to stand and stalk towards Illumi. 

Illumi calmly looked up from his phone, expression more blank than a printer paper. "Problem?" 

"Oh , it's cause I had some questions and well he couldn't answer them." Gon paused soft tapping heard before Illumi's phone chimed. "So I just wanted to ask a couple questions if I can ... like we did on our date." 

"Mmm, ok." I drawled with a sly smile on my lips. Knowing this would still get me my answers I want. "Me first, right. Who are you texting right now , little fruit?"

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ ♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ 

Gon's P.O.V 

I paused looking down at the messages from the black haired man who was currently with Hisoka in person.

Illumi: you have a chance.

Illumi: think before speaking, inferior child.

Gon: hehe, right sorry. But, really you think so ?!

Illumi: yes.

Gon: you mean with Hisoka right...

Gon: like dating him? 

Illumi: what else would I be talking about, imbecile.

"Well, I , uhm...." I hesitated do I tell him the truth? I don't want to lie to him that's not going to get me anywhere. 

As if to prove my throught process correct the sweet, slurty, voice purred threateningly "You wouldn't lie to me either , would you Gon." 

"No, Hisoka..." I sighed staring at the messages. "It's Illumi..." 

"Ah. I see." Came the cool response. "What about exactly?" 

"Wait! It's my turn." I stated reminding of him the game. "We're playing the question game."

"Okay..." the redhead responded, clearly aggravated. "What is your question?" 

"Ah , right..." I said hurriedly looking to the oversized sleeve as I swung it in thought. "Oh! What is your favorite Starbucks drink, er , if you even like it I guess..."I grunted as the sleeve hit my eye. 

"Starbucks? Random." Hisoka grunted as I heard Illumi's muffled voice. "Hmm, a double blended strawberry lemonade, light ice, guava juice, peach juice, 8 pumps of raspberry and extra strawberry puree. Now, my question." 

"Thats so much to remember..." I groaned as I flopped backwards. "Think you would send it to me in a mess-"

"Ah, ah. It's my question." 

"But- it went with my quest-" I growled as he tsked. "We were talking about your birthday and what I am planning to suprise you with." 

'There, it's not a lie... just not all the truth...' I thought rolling over pulling the large pink hood over my eyes. 'I will give you something no one else can...'

"That's it ,then?" He purred. "Then why w-"

"Nope! My turn now!" I declared with a giggle. "What's your favorite food and movies?" 

"That is considered two questions, Gon." Hisoka sighed before going quite.

Stifling a yawn I looked at the clock lazily. "But I worded it into one..." I whined grunting at the clock reading 2:48 a.m. before pulling the drawing items out of my bag beside me. Placing the phone down on speaker, I pulled the picture up of Hisoka and began my attempt of drawing said redhead.

"Its still two questions. Pick one." 

"Ahw..." I yawned again resting my head on the bunched up sleeve in my hand. "Favorite food then. Cause I think I know you're favorite type of movies." 

"That would be candy, Gon. I have told you this before have I not?" 

"Yes but I meant like actual food.Also!" I said as he began to speak. "That was another question so my turn again!"

A long aggravated sigh escaped the redhead. "Fine. Favorite movies are horror movies."

"What?! No way. I would have sworn it would be action. Cause you love fighting." I whined flailing around on my stomach in the queen sized bed. 

"Well now you know." There was a quiet click of a door on the other end. "My turn; now what did you ask 'if he really thought so' too?" The serious tone of his voice made a slight shiver run down my spine. 

"If you would really like the surprise I was planning!" I said hurriedly. 

'Damn, that was too fast ... please don't press it further ' I silently prayed holding my breath. 

"Gon... Gon, Gon, Gon. You are not any good at lying." He chided. 

"Well, it's not technically a lie." I said growling as I erased the outline of his hair. "Its just not everything cause I want it to be a suprise." 

"Downtown , this address." I faintly heard Illumi's dull voice under Hisoka's.

"Mmm, I see. In that case I needent tell you 'everything' either." He huffed in aggravation. 

I glanced at the clock. It was 3:04. 'Wonder where they're going so late.' I thought finally happy with the hair outline and beginning the face detailing. 'How did time get away from us so fast... seems we've only been on the phone a few minutes yet it's been almost two hours... time with Hisoka seems to go by too fast... what if he does get off the phone... when will I talk to him again.' I thought sadly.

"Gon, are you still there?" Hisoka hummed in my ear bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"Oh, yes. Sorry I was- doing one of the things for your birthday." I said not wanting to seem too weird with voicing my actually thoughts. Looking back to my drawing after hearing another car door open. "Am I keeping you? I can let you go." I yawned as I rubbed my eye. 

The other end of the phone was quite. The only sound was quiet metal on metal before a soft click was heard. Looking up from the pad at the phone in confusion , I pulled down the tab to show I was still connected on the phone call. 

"Hisoka?" I questioned with no response. Growing impatient I grabbed the phone. "Hello, I didn't ignore you ! You could at leas-" 

"Mmmm, my, such an angry boy tonight." Moaned the slutry voice from the presence coming to rest beside me on the bed. 

I squeaked scrambling to move up only to be held in place. "Hi-hisoka? What the hell?" I demanded finally pushing away from his smirking figure. "How did you get in here? No better yet how did you know what room I was in?" 

"I have ways to obtain any information I want." Illumi's bored tone replied from the small red chair in the room as he spun one of his needles in between his fingers. "Seemed this game would be more interesting to me in person." He said off-handedly as he seemed to settle down into the seat. Waving his hand he added. "Do continue." 

A long arm encased in purple bands reached for my drawing book before he brought it up to examine. "This is why you want-" 

Snatching the book in embrassment I stammered. "N-no. I-its not done!" Clutching the book to my , now exposed chest, as the half zipped , pink jacket slipped off my right shoulder. 

"I was only looking, no need to be rude." Hisoka teased propping himself up on his hand. "It is me after all. Least I know why you wanted the picture... Gon." The last part he drug into a moan. "You look absolutely delicious in my jacket, my little cherry. So ripe,mmm." 

Face flaming I pulled the hood down trying to hide my face. "Why are you hear anyway? To be mean?!"

The bed shifted under me before the hood was yanked off showing the well toned arm as it wrapped around me neck. Soon the loose white fabric of the magician's shirt filled my vision as I was pulled to the vibrating chest.

"Here I was thinking you missed me." The redhead continued to laugh. "Guess I was wrong , mmm." When his arm relaxed his hold on me I glanced up into narrow gold. 

"I really did, though..." I mumbled wrapping both my arms around the stronger body only to be pushed back.

"Mmmm, by the way..." the smirking figure lazily said leaning back on his palm and raising his other hand. "I am here to play our game. Illumi's needles got us the room number. we picked the lock. no, I'm not here to be mean. Finally, no you are not keeping me from anything." He said lifting a finger for each question he answered.

I stared at him dumbstruck a moment watching his grin stretch wide at my confusion. I looked from his hand to the dark figure in the chair. 

"He answered five of your questions." Came the blank bored tone as Illumi watched my face. "He now gets to ask five. If I am understanding the game correctly." 

Gasping, I snapped my head to the laughing magician. "Wha! No way!" 

"Mmm, I didn't make that rule... I believe you did my little fruit." Hummed the seductive tone. 

"But- An besides one of them was answered by him!" I whined pointing at the figure, jumping to my knees in front of the half-crossed leg of the redhead. "So it would only be four anyway!" I exclaimed pushing the broad shoulders back and fourth in aggravation. 

Large hands wrapped around my wrists leaning me back slightly. "Mmm, okay, my little cherry. I'll give you that one then. But the next four are still mine."

I pout glaring to his golden eyes in annoyance. "You so cheated... cheater."

"Oh, Gon." He moaned yanking me so we were chest to chest. "You're turning me on looking at me like that." He said as he ran long fingers down my lower back and over my butt to my bare thighs. Nails running up to hook underneath the hem of the pink jacket. My breathe caught face flushing as I watched Hisoka lick his lips. Molten gold orbs melting any thought away as I started to lean forward to connect our lip before a loud clearing of the throat froze me.

"Refrain from that while I'm here." Illumi stated pointing towards our position. I felt my face darkened as I realized his finger tips were just under the bottom on my boxers. 

"Hn, no fun, Illu." Hisoka husked staring down at me with a smirk. "My turn, anyway for a question." He added pulling my hips until I was seated over his muscular lap. "So, Gon, what is it you and Illumi had to message so heatedly about? Or," he drawled lifting one hand to reveal my phone. "I can just read myself if you don't want to-" 

I yanked the phone throwing it to the wall and yelled. "No!" The hard thud against said wall made me look over confusioned. "Why... damnit! Why did I do that!" I yelled face plaming hard.

Hisoka chuckled "Why so secretive , my little fuirt?" 

"I'm not!" I yelled wiggling to get out of his lap."it's your birthday! So, I'm not secretive , I'm making surprises." I demanded struggling even more in his one arm hold. 

"I would stop all the moving," the blank voice said now standing beside the bed. Holding out my shattered phone. "Hisoka will only get more worked up should you choose to continue."

"Mm, such a cock block, Illumi." Hisoka replied with a smile taking my phone from his hands. Long delicate looking fingers flipped the broken object in every direction. 

'He has such fragile hands by the look of them... but they're so deadly at the same time... how?' My mind wondering forgetting temporarily about the broken object. 

Looking from the hands following them to the purple bands over the toned arms , up the strong jaw to the flame like hair, sticking up perfectly in place. 'I wondered if it's still soft...' my hands reached out to touch stiff follicles. 

"Gon, are you even listening?" The redhead said watching my face as I tried to put my fingers into the geled force field. There was a grunt from Hisoka as he pulled the hand out. 

"I still can't decide." I sighed. 

"What is it you can't decide? To listen when someone is speaking to you ?" Illumi blankly stated standing with his right hand on his hip. "We are all very well aware."

"No. But I do to listen." I pouted lifting my other hand to the red hair. "I meant if I like it down or up better... you look perfect both ways. Now, how will I decide." I mumbled with a yawn as Hisoka stopped the offensive hand trying to tug through his hair. 

"I'm glad you think its perfect, my little fruit. " Hisoka grunted. "Though, pulling like that may only serve to pull it out. Are you ready for bed?" 

'What no why!' "No! Wait." I said hurriedly looking into the golden gaze. "We are stil- yawns- playing. You have questions so I can ask mine an-" I sharp nail rested on my lips. 

"Gon~" he chuckled eyes closing as he smiled. "We can continue tomorrow, yes? It is almost 5 in the morning." He stated pointing to the small black clock on the nightstand. 4:21 a.m.

"But how?" I demanded fisting my hands in the loose shirt. " I don't have a phone... when will I talk to you again- I mean if you want too... jeez that was clingy, I'm so stu-"

Warm moist lips met mine as I watch Hisoka eye me, full of amusement. The kiss was small and left me wanting more. 'Its like drinking... you just want to keep the good feeling going..' I thought trying to follow the addictive lips. 

"This is how I know you weren't listening, my little cherry." He purred holding me at arms length. 

"What I do listen." 

"No, you didnt." He replied with a slight chuckle. "If you did you would know I said I would be here to take you to get a new phone later." As he said this he shifted us to where I was now seated beside him until he stood up next to a very attentive Illumi - who watched with great interest. 

"Ahw, please don't go yet! You just got here!" I pouted reaching for the pale hand. "You can just stay here , right . You two can have the bed i can sleep on the pull out couch!" I exclaimed preparing to move from the bed. 

"Would it not make more sense for you and Hisoka to be in the bed?" Illumi stated gaining a strange sideways look from the redhead. Ignoring his look he turned to Hisoka and stated. "Wouldn't it make more sense to stay here instead of going all the way back to heaven's areana?" 

Looking hopefully to Hisoka I nodded sharply in agreement. When he turned to me blankly I felt all hope leave me until- "Well, my little fruit," he said motioning to the bed covered in my clothes, the drawing supplies, and the elephant. "Move this, while I get the gel out of my hair , then we'll stay, mkay?"

"Yes! Of course!" I said letting go of his hand and hurriedly moving the stuff from the bed while the redhead sighed heading to the bathroom.

"You do like Hisoka." Illumi's voice sounded after the water started to rush to life. Meeting the normally blank eyes that seemed to hold understanding in them now. "Moreover, you want to accomplish a relationship with him as I'm almost certain he feels the same of you." 

"Do you really think that I would have a chance with Hisoka, Illumi." I questioned in a small voice as I turned to move the stuffed toy from the bed. I held it close to my chest sitting on the side of the bed, the big elephant covering half my face where my eyes were only visible. "Cause... cause I really, really like him... I'm scared Killua is right and-"

"There is no way to being certain of something as fragile and simple as a romantic relationship." He interjected moving silky black hair out of his face. "I have always only thought of Killu that way I suppose. In that sense that type of thing wasn't something I want. Although, no one can tell you if going after something so trivial as this will work out - only you can determine if Hisoka will be worth that chance of pain."

I watched him silently a little shocked he had spoken so much. He always seemed so quiet. That is until the topic of he and Killua sunk in.

"Wait what about you and ki-" 

"Did I miss something fun?" Hisoka stated walking from the bathroom, hair wet and slightly wavy , with a towel around the borad shoulders hanging on his now bare chest. "Seems it must have been something interesting at least , for Illu to be looming over you." He finished as he strut beside the raven haired man. 

"Hn, don't read into it." he stated turning towards the couch. "I do not want him, I know you already laid your claim." 

"Hmm," narrow eyes seemed to follow as he opened the couch bed silently. 

I stood and walked over to the tall red head noting the oddly shaped scares on his back. Without thinking-as has become the normal around Hisoka- I reached my hand out grazing over the scares causing the redhead to whirl around to face me with a glare. 

"I - I'm sorry!" I said quickly looking to the strange tight bottomed pants and bare feet. "I just, I was... I just didn't think." I mumbled watching the feet effortlessly move forward before I was scooped up into a strong chest bridal style. "H-h-hey! What are you doing?!" I squeaked holding onto his neck over the wet towel.

"Mmm, going to bed, aren't we?" He purred causing my face to warm up. Dropping me onto the bed only to have him climbed on top of me. He stared a moment licking his lips as water droplets fell to my face from the wet hair.. 

"Hisoka?" I questioned as his face seemed to tense slightly. 

Calling his name seemed to be enough to break whatever trance he was in as he rolled off of me tossing the wet towel to the floor before settling in under the covers. 

"Goodnight, my little fruit." Hisoka said wrapping me in my arms and pulling my back to his chest. 

I giggled alittle nestling safely in his arms. I held the one closest to my chin softly. "Goodnight Hisoka." I whispered smiling. 

"That is most fascinating." Came the almost inaudible thought from Illumi as Hisoka reached to turn the bedside lamp off. The soft click was followed be the rough jolt of the bed as a pillow was thrown in Illumi's direction. "Hn, missed." 

Hisoka grunted making me laugh a little through a big yawn. Snuggling deeper in his hold, I kissed the strong arm with a content sigh before falling into a deep sleep.

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ ♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ 

Hisoka's P.O.V 

Feeling the soft lips pressed to my arm I relaxed a bit. 'Strange how you saying my name was enough to keep me from losing control...' I thought dully as soft snores fell from the figure held to my chest. 

"I've got a birthday gift for you , Hisoka." Illumi stated looming over where Gon and I lay. Watching intensly before he reached towards Gon gently brushing finger tips to his cheeks. 

Slapping his hand away with a glare. "What exactly is that? Having Killua keep his hands to himself?" I questioned sarcasticly. Blank eyes watched my pale fingers trace his same actions. 

"Its simple really." He replied tilting his head slightly. Crossing over to my side of the bed and sitting beside me. "You can't deny you also have feelings for him, past just your possessive infatuation. Given the chance I think you would engage into a relationship with him... It is interesting enough for me to offer this option to you." 

Trying to feign an undisturbed persona I purred, "oh, and what might you so gracefully offer me?" While turning halfway watching the black haired man calmly. 

"Hn, Hisoka, " he stated leaning forward staring at me mirthfully. "You pay me the contracted amount to terminate the agreement and pursue this..." he paused glancing to the smaller figure as he rolled to face me. Watching a moment before returning his eye to me. "Relationship with Gon. Or don't accept it ... resulting in me no longer waiting for you to kill Chrollo. You have until 12 a.m on June7th to choose. Should you fail to do so, I will assume the hunt is to begin." 

"Mmm, how generous of you." I chided as he stood, walking to the folded out bed. Glaring at his back as he layed out the bedding.

Gon wrapping his arm around my waist and burying his face in the crook of my neck caused my attention to fall back to him. 

'Would I actually be able to be in a relationship... it's simply not something I've ever sought after...' I thought. Reaching out and moving the stray hair out of the smooth features a small smile spread on my face. 'I am a very selfish person, Gon. I don't think I could not at least try ... even if in the end I hurt you , I would still take you're first relationship as mine... my infatuation has lead to so many thoughts and feelings my head spins...' I thought with an irritated twinge. 'Gon... I don't know what you want from me... nor what I expect of you...' wrapping him in my arms I watched him sigh. 

"Hmm..." I hummed glancing back as Illumi laid down, making sure he wasn't paying attention before I pressed my lips to Gon's forehead. Mind still in a whirl wind I fell into a fitful sleep.   
......

《Bang, bang, bang, bang》

"GON! OPEN UP!" a muffled voice sounded slightly tugging at my awareness. More banging and an even louder "GON! IM SOR-" began before Illumi's cool voice answered blankly. 

"Killu, banging in such a way would serve better on a drum than a door." 

"Huh? What ... what the hell- is that bastard here to?" Demanded the white haired boy as he shoved past his brother's frame freezing when he saw Gon and I. 

I watched through hazy golden eyes as Gon sighed pulling closer to my naked chest and Killua going red in the face. The white haired boy charged forward towards the raven haired boy bundled in my arms. 

"Don't even." I growled tightening my hold on him. "I am in no mood for you this early."

"Early?" He huffed pausing as Illumi gripped his shoulder harshly. "Its fucking 4 in the afternoon! Now get your fil-" a large pale hand clamped over the imputant's mouth. 

"Silence." Illumi whispered in his ear. "Gon is not harmed in anyway..." he paused seemingly remembering something. "Except, of course, by your 'crusty mouth ' haven been forced to his." 

The white haired boy stopped the slight struggle dropping his shoulders. 

"Mmm..." the figure in my arms moaned slightly. Before his eyes slowly opened and he blinked in confusion. Rubbing his eyes slightly as he focused on me. "Hisoka..." he whispered scooting up to eye level beaming his smile at me. "Good morning, Hisoka!" He exclaimed placing a gentle but excited kiss to my lips. 

"Gon!" Killua's muffled yell sounded as he tried to scramble out of the death grip that held him in place. 

The black haired boy ignored or perhaps just hadn't noticed the white haired boy as I deepened the kiss while meeting the angry blue gaze, locking eyes with him. I smirked into the kiss when Gon softly mewed wrapping his arms around me slightly pulling me closer. Blue eyes glossed over with tears while glaring at me before I let my eyes slide closed. 

'Mmm, yes you're look is exactly how I felt knowing you sampled what is mine.' 

Gon pecked my lips a couple more times before pulling back. "I love doing that with you..." he said shyly as our eyes met and he pushed my long hair out of my eyes. "And I love your hair too. Though it always falls in your eyes this way - I still love it down."

"Mmm, sorry that it's in my eyes, then" I chuckled.

Gon shook head slightly then moved cool hands to my face rubbing his thumb over my cheek. "I don't mind. I just like to look into your eyes... woe I sound like a creep don't I!" He said in embrassment face going the same cherry tint. "I'm sorry , I just didn't think it was so weird in my head an I know-"

Placing a finger to his lips I laughed quietly. "Gon, you're fine. I don't mind you saying things like that." Moving my hand down his side to his hip- taking the blankets down with it- I ran my thumb over it slowly watching his body shiver slightly. "When you say things without thinking I know it's honest." 

"Yea, I don't want to lie to you." He mumbled while watching his own hand move from my face down to my peck almost to my nipple. 

"If you intend to get a phone today," Illumi stated dully causing Gon to yank his hand away looking at he and Killua. "Perhaps , save that for later."

"Oh, Killua!" He exclaimed turning even darker reaching for my arm. I watched his hand take hold and rub up and down curiously. "When did you get here?" 

'Is he seeking me for comfort, of all people?' I thought in amazement.

The white haired boy was released as Illumi watched his reaction with amused interest. "I, Gon... why are they here..." he demanded pointing to me. 

'Mmm, you mean me not both of us.' I thought darkly. My deadpinned gazed on the boy was interrupted as Gon sat up in between us. 

"Dont even. He didn't do anything to you!" He demanded arms held out in an attempt to protect me. "I wanted him here. It's my room so he's aloud. Either accept it or leave."

"I see," Illumi intoned in a whisper watching the exchange.

"You would pick him over me?!" The white haired boy cried lunging forward tackling him in a hug, landing on me with a huff. "Gon, please! We're best friends! You said nothing would come between us. We would always be happy-" 

"Happy for eachother!" He demanded shoving Killua who wouldn't release his hold. "You're not being happy for me you're being... I don't what it's called but it ain't happy! What if I were dating Hisoka huh? Then what?! Would you not hangout with me without whining about feelings I don't return?!" He grunted and huffed struggling until a particular hard shove sent both of them tumbling to the ground. " I'm so sick of how selfish you are! I'm so tired of you always trying to control me! you always-" 

"I want what's best-" he tired interjecting as Gon threw his fist to the ground next to his head. 

"NO!" he roared. "You will listen this time. You always talk so much shit on your brother! How he's so controlling and so mean to you! You are the one trying to control me! Saying I can't go with someone who makes me smile and laugh and forget all the stuff I've been through. You my best friend! Yet your brother has done nothing but help me! He supported me even if he doesn't agree! He's more of a friend in two days than you have been in 6 years!" Now punching the ground with each word , eyes unfocused , he panted "I . Fucking. Hate. Your. Self-centered . attitude . Killua ! I want to be happy too! Without trying to keep you happy first! ITS MY TURN , DAMNIT! " 

Watching Gon draw back aiming for Killua's face I jumped grabbing Gon from behind so Illumi wouldn't attack my adorable angry fruit.

He swung his fist towards me in a blind rage , connecting with my jaw harshly. The fist holding my head to the side as it sat trembling on my cheek. Moving his fist from where it hit I cooed. " Gon, calm down... shhh, relax... you can't hurt me like that , my little fuirt."

Gon seemed to slowly focus on my calm features, coming out of whatever fit of rage had taken hold. 

"Hi-hisoka... I, I didn't mean..." he stuttered eyes filling with tears as his voice broke. Eyes locked on his own blood, from his knuckles, that stained my jaw. "I didn't mean that I- I- I'm so sorry!" 

"Gon, I'm fine." I cooed pulling him to my chest slowly. "Just relax." 

"I- I made you b-bleed! I'm-" 

"Thats your blood, not mine ~ see." I said holding his abused hand up to show the brused and bloody appendage. "Now, relax. I have a question now, since it's still my turn... let's focus on that, okay." I drawled out with a smile sitting on the edge of the messy bed. 

"But I, I " Gon sobbed as he rubbed the blood away from my cheek. His whole body tensed as he grabbed my neck crying incoherently. "I could hav- wha - what if - just like Pitou... Hisoka!" He seemed to completely fall apart. 

"My little cherry," I called prying him back enough to cup his cheek. Wiping a tear with my thumb. "My little fireball, look at me..." 

His honey hued eyes looked at me with a hicup. "Hi-h-"

"What kind of phone do you want to get today, my little apple?" I questioned wipping another tear as it fell from confused eyes. "Its my turn in our game so, you have to answer." I said smiling Slightly.

Sobs subsiding into hicups, as I pulled him to my chest rubbing the small back under the too big pink hoodie. 

Wide blue eyes watched in ahw as Gon relaxed holding me gently. "How did you do that?" He questioned in disbelief. "I can't ever get him to calm down when he... blacks out like that... he just destroys anything in his way until... he breaks down remembering what he did to her..." he continued as he stood up walking closer to observe Gon in a lewd state. Gon rubbed my peck staring at it intently as if it were the only thing he could see. "When he thinks of Pitou he always blacks out and crys for hours after... yet you stopped it in mere minutes... ho-"

"Killu, I think you know how." Illumi stated also very intrigued by my soft cooing and gentleness I was displaying. "Hisoka, though selfish and brash, has a side Gon has somehow found, bringing to the surface. A softer side, dare I even say honest side of Hisoka. While Gon may not have done it intentionally, Hisoka is caring about another being more than himself."

"Shut up, Illu. I'm the same as I always will be." I demanded standing from the bed heading to the small bathroom with Gon clutched to my front. 

'Am I though?' I thought closing the door and placing a silent unfocused Gon on the counter. 'When would I have ever cared enough to even think if someone had hit me like that? I never would, I'd kill anyone for attempting such a thing...' I frowned as I unzipped the pink jacket and slid it down tanned shoulders. 'Yet, here I am taking care of the one who just did...' 

"How utterly disturbing..." I mumbled out loud while wetting a cloth with warm water before bring it to the tear streaked face.

♤ ♡ ◇ ♧ ♤ ♡ ◇ ♧

Gon's P.O.V.

I watch as long pale fingers rung the clothe out. Bring the warm rag to my face I looked into Hisoka's unreadable features. 

'I hit him... I did it and don't even remember hitting him... what have I done... now I'll never have a chance because... he -'

"You hate me..." I whispered dropping my eyes to roam over the slightly hairy , scared up chest. "You hate me and it's all my faul-" the warm rag was stuffed into my mouth. "Whf fu houin?" I tried while gaging on the item. 

"My, my little one does still have a voice. Good to know..." he drawled lifting my chin forcing me to look at him. "The game is still going an I did ask a question, rules are rules." He purred before licking my cheek causing my body to be engulfed in flames. 

Gleaming gold eyes turned to slits as I continued to chock on the wash rag while trying to speak. Before he removed it snickering. 

"Hmm, you are so deliciously cute." He moaned before dropping his face to mine. "Simply delectable." 

Face turning more red I crossed my arms. "I am not!" 

"Hmm," he grinned as he leaned in to hover over my lips , serious eyes locked on mine. "You haven't answered me , Gon." 

"Huh, what question?" I asked watching his amused face as he pulled back. 

"See," he chided wagging his finger back and forth. "I told you, you don't listen." He pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste handing it to me. "I said; what kind of phone are you going to get today? You do need to hurry if we are getting you a phone today. I'll be out here waiting my little one." He finished as he picked up his clothing off the side of the tub heading towards the bathroom door. 

"Wait!" I called jumping down to catch Hisoka around the waist. "I want you to stay here ... please. I'll answer your questions so we can continue playing , now. I want just a basic phone that's all! I'm saving all the money I have to celebrate with you tomorrow!" I said in a rush looking up to see Hisoka looking down at me under his arm.

"Gon, I would only be going outside the door here." He said blankly as he pointed to the door. 

'Yes I know that but... but... I don't want to be alone, Hisoka.' I let go as he shifted away and dropped my eyes to the floor. 'Who am I kidding... I'm just being a clingy br-"

The thought stopped as I felt a warm hand cup my cheek raising me to meet the strange face of the magician.

"Gon," Hisoka whispered as he bent down slightly. "Why are you crying?" 

"I, I..." I hicuped. When did I start crying again. I didn't even realize I was. "I don't want to be alone... I always think bad things when I am... and I hurt you and I kil- ... killed her ... I could've killed you ... Hisoka, I- " I sobbed watching as he knelt in front of me. "Hisoka I killed her and I didn't feel bad about it... I could hav- what if I hurt you... I don't want to hurt you - I don't want you to leave ... I think bad things when I'm alone ... it should've been me to die... I'm a monster!" I screamed. 

Hisoka's strong arms pulled me down into his lap as he rocked back and fourth. 

"Gon, you couldn't hurt me..." he paused slightly. "Not that way , at least. And you killed her because she was attacking you , yes?"

"No, I... no..." I said shaking my head. "She killed Kite... so I... I killed her... I just wanted to make her pay ..."

Hisoka looked at me for a while silently. The expression completely unreadable. 

"My sweet little cherry." He finally sang. "You're no monster, in fact, " he raised one finger causing me to look at it in confusion. "Should we go by such things as killing someone... I would be that monster ." He put the finger under my chin and raised my head up , applying pressure with his sharp nail making me whince. "Gon, whatever fantasy you have about me will not hide nor change that fact. I haunt people so that I may kill them. As a matter of fact, I enjoy doing so and don't plan to stop. So the image you are painting of me is impossible for you to ach-"

"No, you're not a monster." I said harshly glaring at him angry he would try saying he were. 

"No?" He chuckled moving the nail to my cheek before wrapping his hand to cradled my chin in a hard squeeze. "Gon." He breathed yanking my face forward. "I do kill people. I kill them all the time for pleasure. I could easily-" a card appeared at my throat as he licked his lips. "Kill you right now - just flick my wrist... and you'd be dead." 

We were quiet for a moment as I watched golden eyes steadily. Before I finally couldn't hold it in. 

"How did you do that?" I exclaimed. His persona faltered as he looked at me confused. "The card!" I demanded pointing to it still sitting on my neck.

He looked at me in astonishment dropping the hand that held my face looking to the card. Red bangs hung in his eyes as he watched the card a moment. The silence seemed to grow before manic laughter filled the room. 

"What?" I questioned stupidly watching as his muscular chest contracted with every sound. After more laughing was my response I pouted poking him in his chest demanding, "Hey! What's so damn funny - I want to know where that card came from! You have no sleeves or shirt! Where?! Hello!!" Hisoka only seemed to laugh harder the more I spoke. I growled scrambling out of his lap. "Fine then! Don't tell me - I don't care." 

Grabbing my toothbrush again still grumbling I vigorously brushed my teeth. Long pale arms encased me as the , now , soft chuckling vibrant my back. I glared at the figure in the mirror. 

"What?!" I demanded around the white foam causing golden eyes to lock on my hazel ones in the mirror. I spit before continuing. "I know you kill people! I didn't forget or " I made sarcastic air quotations. "Create a fake image' or whatever you said! I don't care about that- cause I don't think you'd hurt me, now. You've had plenty of chances and haven't. But if you did then oh well! You'll still be Hisoka. I still want to be with you and... " I took a breathe watching his shocked expression. "I want to know how the hell you made that card appear from no where! Tell me!" I yelled smacking my hands down on the counter with a pout. 

Hisoka blinked a few times before the door opened to reveal Illumi in the same clothes as last night along with a torn looking Killua. Blue eyes watched as I turned slightly with Hisoka never moving from my back. 

"Gon," the blue eyed boy said. 

"What?" I said in frustration.

"Could I come with you guys too... to get your phone I mean." My jaw dropped slight as he added. "So we can all hang out and get to know eachother." As he looked to Illumi's blank face. 

"Uh, " I said looking up at and equally shocked redhead. "Yeah, I guess." I said as my stomach growled. "Ah! We can get food! Let's go!" I said excitedly breaking out of Hisoka's arms and rushing to my suit case.

After I finished getting dressed we all headed to the phone store. Broken phone in hand - as we rode in the taxi with Illumi in the front me in the middle and Hisoka and Killua on either side of me - I examined the screen sadly. 

'Now I won't be able to finish that picture...' i thought dejectedly. Then remembered something even more disappointing. 'I won't have Hisoka's number either '

"Ahw, man" I said louder than I meant to gaining a look from the other occupants. I deflated wondering if it would be even more clingy to ask for the number again. 

"Whats wrong , Gon?" Killua asked placing his hand on my leg. "You feeling alright?" 

I looked over to his blue eyes as he focused on me. "Yea," I sighed before whining. "But now I've lost everything on here. All my contacts and everything..."

Killua squeezed my leg softly before Hisoka smacked it away placing his hand in the same spot as he pulled me closer.

I looked up into his smiling face as he said. "We will get all that we can back, my little sweet. Don't worry about it until you know you lost it all, alright." He finished shifting his smile to the white haired boy. "Please do refrain from touching, mkay?"

"Tch," was Killua's response as I looked between the two in confusion. 

"We're here! You guys have a good trip!" Said the over weight taxi driver as he came to a stop. 

"Mm! We will thanks mister!" I said as I gave him the money. I followed out the left side with Hisoka as he stood , still in the white and purple uniform. Gold eyes peering through red hair as I beemed up at him. "Oh , Hisoka! " I exclaimed. "What is your natural hair color?" 

"Hmm, it's red." He responded as he opened the door to the phone store.

"Really? It seems so vibrant I thought you dyed it! I wish I had such a cool hair color." 

"May I help you gentlemen?" Asked a bubbly girl with blonde hair. 

"Mm! I broke my phone and would like a new one please!" I said handing her my old one. 

"Oh, my, that's a lot of damage. Let me go get a couple that are similar for you to choose from." 

"Mm! Thanks!" I looked over to Hisoka as he picked up a random pink case. I wondered over to him as he examined it. Trying to peak around him he paused and turned to me. "Ah, heh! Hi." I said stupidly.

"Hello," he drawled looking at me questioningly. "Something the matter?"

"Uh, no, I just uh..." I blushed furiously at haven been caught trying to spy. "I just... do you like that? The phone case I mean." I asked nervously rubbing the back of my head. 

He looked at it a moment before turning back to me. " I do, yes. Why is that a problem?" 

"N-no. I just." I stammered before clearing my throat. "I want to get it for you." I stated holding my hand out. 

"Why?" He questioned. 

"Please," I huffed hand held in his direction. "I just want to. You can have at 12 a.m. as one of your birthday gifts. Since one of my ideas is now not going to get done I want to get that." I added pointing to it. 

"No, my little cherry, it quite alright. " he said. Noticing he was hardly holding it , I snatched it from his hands before he could protest further. "Gon, what are you doing? I said it was-"

"Oh I'm going to buy this too please!" I said when the lady came back with a couple phones. 

"Gon won't listen to you," Killua said coming to stand beside the shocked man. "Might as well just let him go. When he's got an idea in his head nothing will change it. " 

Hisoka puffed in annoyance but said nothing else as I picked out my new phone.

"Mm, thank you , Lindsey!" I exclaimed walking backwards out of the store "take care , bye." 

As I fiddled with the phone the others of our small group were trying to decide where to go for food. Growling in frustration at not being able to get the lock off I whined. 

"What's the matter , little one?" Thr redhead said dropping back beside me. 

"I can't get this stupid lock to go away..." I whined still fidgeting with it in the app tray. 

"Hmm, mind if I have a look?" He questioned as he held his hand out. 

Looking up to him I caught a glimpse of a candy store behind him across the street. 

"Ah, yeah, sure!" I exclaimed handing it to him. " I'll be right back okay!" I said sprinting into the candy shop. 

I looked all around the delectable sweet palace. ' it was bungee gum and what? ' I thought in aggravation before spotting the bungee gum. 

"Ah!" I exclaimed grabbing four packs. "Now what was the other one..." 

"Texture surprise." Came the calm voice behind me causing me to jump. 

"Oh! Killua. What are you-" 

"His other favorite candy - the one he named his nen after." He said watching me. "Its texture surprise." He pointed to the sweets a few shelves away. 

"Oh! Thank you! You're the best." I grabbed the items before walking to pay. 

"Gon, listen..." Killua said as we walked out of the shop stopping me with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really going to try to be happy for you... it will be hard but... I don't want to lose you... can we be friends again , please." 

"Yes of course." I said nodding. "I'd really like that Killua. Also , I'm sorry I snapped on you and almost hit you." 

"Its fine... I get it after I abandoned you for almost five years I can't really get mad... so, friends?" He questioned arms held out in front of him. 

"Mm, friends." I said giving him a quick hug as Illumi and Hisoka crossed the street talking quietly.

"Here you go," the red head said as he handed my phone back to me. "The lock is gone just press the button to light it up. Shall we go eat?"

"Yes I'm starving!" I declared as we walked into a Ramen and unbon shop. 

As we walked in and were taken to the table I hit the button to light up my screen and paused. There on my phone screen was a picture of Hisoka smirking as he held up a joker card. Confused slightly I hit the 'home button to see if maybe he had just taken a picture only to find that he had put himself as my background. 

'Did he put his number in here too?' I thought as I scrolled through the pictures of Hisoka and a couple of he and a very annoyed looking Illumi. 

Opening my contacts in excitement I ran into said redhead. Hisoka watched me as I blushed trying to hide the phone behind my back. 

"Did you like them, my little cherry?" He purred while leading me back to the table we were sat at. The one I had apparently walked right by as they were seated. "Now you can still draw that picture if you'd want." 

"Heh, actually I love them all. Thank you!" I said as I sat beside Hisoka. 

"Hmm, of course." 

After we had ordered and were waiting I went back to the mission of trying to see if I Hisoka had put his number in there. I beemed in excitement to see he was under my favorites as 'Hisoka ⭐^,^💧'. 

I looked over to the man as he continued his conversation with an aggravated Illumi. Illumi placing his arm around an uncomfortable Killua as they laughed. 

'This is the one ... the one I'm going to give my all to... my minds made up.' I thought as narrow golden eyes looked at me as I stared before poking his finger to my nose. 

I laughed as I began to eat. The night continued as we ate. After we finished we headed to Starbucks . 

Illumi got black coffee. 

"I'll have a cream base Frappuccino," Killua began. "With 8 pumps toffee nut, 8 pumps Carmel, 8 pumps haze-" 

"Killu, you'll be sick from all that sugar." The raven haired man said disapprovingly.

"Tch, so!" He gruffed before continuing. 

I looked to Hisoka as he snickered. "Are you going to get the one you like ?" I asked poking at his hand. 

"Mmm, if you want to hold my hand," he moaned as he bent down to my ear. "No need to be shy." 

I blushed profusely going to protest only to silence it as our hand molded together when he held mine. I smiled happily as we stepped up to the cashier. Hisoka ordered his drink as the lady watched him , looking fearful almost.

"And whatever you would like my little fruit. My treat." Hisoka said squeezing my hand. 

"I'll have what he's having." I said. 

'This way I'll have the recipe to get it for him in the morning! I'm so smart !' I thought as I skipped in excitement. 

Killua and Illumi still disagreeing on the the white haired boy choice of drink while we laughed walking through the shops.

Long after the sun had sank downed Hisoka had walked me back to my hotel room. We stood outside the door while I procrastinated his departure. 

"Would you like to come in?" I asked motioning to the door with the hand full of bags of things I had bought for Hisoka. 

"Mmm, it's quite late, and I need to get home and shower to be ready for our double date tomorrow, yes?" 

"Oh, yeah true..." I said pulling my phone out. "Oh! Happy birthday , Hisoka!" I exclaimed when I saw it was 12:03 a.m. I threw my arms around him as I sang him the birthday song. 

His quite laughter made my heart melt from pure joy knowing I was the one who caused it.

"Thank you, Gon." He said as I pulled back. "If you're intending on meeting at 10 , perhaps we should say goodnight now, yes?" He asked as he looked down into my eyes. 

"Yea, you're right... plus the quicker we sleep the quicker I'll see you again." I said happily gaining a smile back. 

"Indeed, " he said as he pulled away.

I opened the door placing the bags inside turning back to him. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, right. " he gave a short nod before beginning to walk away. "Hisoka," I said causing him to pause. Blushing slightly I ran up to him and gave him a quick Goodnight kiss and said. "Goodnight!" Before shutting the door quickly. 

Hisoka ⭐^,^💧: Goodnight my little fruit. Still need to work on that kissing of yours (;

Gon: hehe wellll teach me then 🤪

Hisoka ⭐^,^💧: oh I will, lessons are starting tomorrow at 10. Mmm don't be late~♡

I smiled before squealing excitedly and flopped over my bed. 

'Today's going to be great and... also nerve racking' I thought . 

"Ah , that's right! I need to look up how to do the sex... " I murmured pulling out my phone. I paused staring at the smirking redhead . 'Oh no, what if he finds out I looked this stuff up...' I thought biting my nail. 

"Nope! Doesn't matter I'm doing it! It's the one thing that only I can give him! Let's do this!" I declared pulling up Google. 

"How to do sex with 2 boys" was how the search started. And oh was it a search.... long gurgling two and half hours of searching. Everything thing from two boys , to stretching and preparing. The videos only seemed to get more heated the longer I looked.

Blushing furiously as my pants became tight and my mind replaced the two with Hisoka and myself. I sighed as I closed the search burring my embrassed face into the pillow.

"That is so embarrassing... " I sighed willing myself to sleep. Little did I know I wouldn't escape such things in the dream land. My dreams that night were steamy and about a certain redhead.


End file.
